Finally You
by Amelia Wick
Summary: When you find the one you are truly meant to be with, ove can conquer all. A&C, Unsure if BDSM will be involve. Christian is biologically Carricks son. This is an OOC/AU story. FSOG character and names all belong to E.L James. All original characters and the story line are mine. Updates will be sporadic. I aim for once a week.
1. Introduction

Ana Steele, 20, is the creator and CEO of the Charity FEED. She is in her final semester at Yale University studying Business and Global Economics. She becomes friends with Mia Grey and with that her world is turned upside down by meeting the one and only Christian Grey.

Christian Grey, 22, CEO of the up and coming business Grey Enterprise and Holding. Mia Grey begs him to come to family dinner to meet her new friends. What is the night gonna entail?

All FSOG characters belong to EL James. I am just using them for fun. All storylines and additional characters are mine. Copyright 2016/2017


	2. Chapter 1

All characters belong to E L James except those I've introduced myself.

My name is Christian Grey. I'm the CEO of Grey Enterprise and Holding. I started GEH 2 years ago and it's has transferred into one of the most talked about new companies of 2011. Sometimes, I wish my personal life was something to be proud of. I have only had one romantic relationship and that ended badly. Now, I only have one night stands or friends with benefits but I inform the ladies beforehand that I don't do romance.

Tonight is the first time in nearly a year that I am able to attend Sunday dinner with my family and I was just informed my sister's new "best friends" will be joining us.

"Christian! You are finally making an appearance at family dinners?" Mia practically screams at me. "GEH is still in growing so it should be obvious that I would work all the time." I don't want to be mean but I'm CEO and that what I have to do to be successful.

"Well you are in luck my new best friends Ana and Melanie are going to join us for dinner! You better be on your best behavior... both of you." with her brow pushed up in a don't mess with me angle I decide I can be nice for one night. Mia's friends are usually stuck up little bitches that are either after our money and the prestige of being "friends" with the Grey's; or are after the affection of myself or Elliot which never turns out good for them. I won't give her friends the time of day and Elliot he fucks them and runs... That's my brother for you. I love him, but he screws too many women connected to our family and that pisses my parents off.

As we sit in the living room waiting for my sister's friends to arrive my mom just can't help herself. She has to bring up the idea of Elliot and I settling down. I'm only 22 and just started my own company for gods sake. I have way too many plans for GEH and a relationship or baby would just ruin all those. I try pretending I'm replying to email which of course doesn't work.

Finally, we hear a car door and Mia runs to open the door and all of a sudden the house is filled with giggling and girly squealing. I look at Elliot and roll my eyes while saying "tonight is going to be a long night." He nods while sighing.

In walks two girls that I am proud to say my sister is friends with. Neither of them have tight or slutty outfits on. Nothing inappropriate is exposed and they both look generally interested in being my sister's friend.

"Hey family, these are my new best friends Ana and Melanie. I met them while in New York shopping and we got some lunch. That's one of the reasons I stayed in New York longer. We met 2 weeks ago and we have been texting ever since." All three of them start laughing when she explains how they met. They are both 20 year old cousins. Ana is a naturally beautiful brunette with aqua blue eyes and the most amazing smile. Melanie has dark red hair and brown eyes with almost too much makeup. She is beautiful and seems really nice which is all that matter to me because my sister needs some true friends.

Half way through dinner my mom and dad decide it's time to get to know Mia new friends.

"So what do you girls do for a living?" My mom asks them both. Melanie is the first answer "I'm a nurse at Yale-New Haven Children's Hospital. I am a huge fan of yours Dr. Trevelyan! My mom and little brother were in an accident when he was 6. My mom didn't make it but my little brother was treated by an amazing team of doctors and nurses. They saved his life and I knew when I grew up I wanted to help people. So I decided to become a nurse. One day I was trying to figure out what field I specifically wanted to work and I came across an article about the amazing Grace Trevelyan Grey. I was in awe of you and what you did for children. From that day on I knew I was going to become nurse in Peds. "

My mom inspires me everyday to be a good person but to hear someone who has never met my mom says those things it just amazes me more.

"Ana, what about you?" She smiles and says

"Right now, I am about to start my final semester at Yale. I am studying Business and Global economics. When I'm able to I actually work for FEED. In case you don't know FEED is an organization that is working to end world hunger. It stands for Feed, Educate, Equip and Develop. When we go into a poverty stricken area we always take food and water with us. We want to feed them now but also we educate them with how to grow their own food, equip them with the needed items to grow said food and then we stay for a month to help them develop their area. It's an amazing place to work." Well that career choice sounds like she has personal experience with hunger.

"How did you come to work for FEED?" I ask Ana.

"I had a best friend Brie growing up in New York City she didn't have money for food. I asked her one day why she never ate lunch and that's when she said her father left her mom and took all their money. Her mom was working three jobs just to pay for their apartment. They only ate every other day and that was just a peanut butter sandwich or macaroni and cheese. I decided that I would bring extra food each day and ask her to share with me.

My mom found out and went to talk to Brie's mom. I grew up in a wealthy family and we had almost an entire floor in our house we didn't use so my mom invited Brie and her mom Monica to stay with us. They lived with us for almost a year before her dad Peter decided to "win" his family back. After just a month Monica was back with Peter and all of a sudden they moved out and I never saw her again. My brother looked her up when I was 18 and I found out she died when she was 16. She was extremely malnourished and had bruises. Her mother passed away when she was 12 and her dad just didn't care. I wanted to create an organization that not only helped feed people but also educated them so they could make a better life for themselves." Wait... Did she just say she created FEED?

"Did you say you created FEED or you work for them? Is your brother Daniel Steele? As in the CEO of Steele Corporation?" As she nods her head, I get up and storm out of the dining room. I can't believe that I am having dinner with my worst enemy's sister.

Daniel not only stole a company that would have changed my business forever but he stole the only woman I have ever loved. Daniel and I went to Harvard together. We both were on the rowing team, both in advanced business classes and both trying to convince Bella Edwards we wanted more than a quick fuck. I got here to agree to a date and after that we started what would be my one and only romantic relationship. She and I went out for almost 6 months before I walked in on her and Daniel fucking on her bed. That was the day I beat the shit out of him and swore off romantic relationships. "Fuck fuck fuck" I whisper as I pace the front porch. My mom and dad join me with a concerned expression.

"Christian, what's wrong? Why'd you storm out?" My dad always the lawyer is trying to read my face.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wasn't expecting my competitions sister to be having dinner with us." I sigh and decide it's better to just be civil until I can leave.

"I'm fine, let's finish dinner."

It's been months since I've seen my family for more then a couple minutes so I decide to stay. I feel horrible about being swamped at work since GEH just moved into Grey House and I signed a deal that will make me a billionaire by the age of 25. The best part is that the acquisition creates thousands of jobs.

"Mr. Grey, I have all the information about Ana Steele and her charity FEED. It's an amazing company and they help millions" Welch says as he hands me a folder. After the family dinner I decided to investigate FEED, I must say Ana has done amazing work with her organization and with that in mind I decided to donate time and money into FEED. I'm talking to my parents about starting another organization for fighting hunger but I want to be sure it's done right and is available to everyone that needs it.

"Mr. Grey, there is an Ana Steele here to see you. She doesn't have an appointment but she says it's urgent." My pa Andrea informs me. I have no idea why she is here but I won't deny I want to see her beautiful face again.

"Send her in" Within seconds Ana Steele comes strutting into my office. She is wearing a flowing peach dress and her hair is curled. In other words, she is a goddess.

"Welcome to Grey House Miss Steele." She nods and I wave towards the chairs. "Congratulations on your recent graduation! To what do I owe the pleasure of this impromptu visit?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey, sorry for the intrusion but I wanted to have a little discussion about your involvement in FEED." Her shoulders are squared and she has a very intense look on her face.

"I donated time and money to a wonderful organization. What more could we have to discuss?" She taps her finder to her lips. Those lips are so kissable. Wait... WTF Grey. The sound of snapping brings me out of internal debate.

"Hey, are you listening to a word I've said?" Wow, she is hot when pissed. I need to stop this train of thought before I start picturing her naked. Damn it too late.

"I apologize, Ana you now have my full attention." I say

"I want to know if your involvement with my organization is to get revenge on my brother. I will write you a check for all the money you have donated and this will stay private but I can't have you wanting revenge ruining all the good FEED has done for millions of individuals and families. I refuse to allow your grudge over a whore that couldn't keep her legs closed to put people's lives in danger." She must see the shock on my face.

"Yes, I know all about Bella Edwards. She is my ex sister in law. Even married she couldn't be faithful so in the end karma came back to get my brother. Now, I want to truth when it comes to your donation?"

"Ana, my donation is 100 percent sincere. Do I hate your brother? Yes, I can't stand to be near him but I would never put people's lives at risk."

"I apologize, Mr. Grey I just needed to be sure. With that settled I have a spa day with Mel and your sister. I must say I've never met someone as beautifully spirited as Mia. She is always happy and it rubs off." Her face lights up when she talks about my sister and it makes me so happy to know Mia has a true friend in Ana.

"Yeah my sister can be a handful but she is amazing." She smiles and shakes my hand before leaving she says

"Oh by the way, thanks for the congratulations early!" With that she closes the door. This girl is going to be trouble if I'm not careful. I sigh while rubbing my face and then get back to work.

A few weeks later

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone screams at me as I walk into my parent's backyard. I assumed they were going to throw a party and so I placate my mom with a big smile. As I make my way through the crowd to thank everyone who came I see the one person I wish I hadn't.

"Katherine , what are you doing here?" I hiss at her. Of all the people to accept my mother's invitation Kate should know better. She and I had friends with benefits arrangement for nearly 6 months when I was 19. It was going great until one day she came over and said she was late. It took me a second to realize what she meant and then I hit the fan.

FLASHBACK

"Christian, I'm late."

"What?"

"Christian, I'm two weeks late. I think I might be pregnant."

The look on her face was excitement while my face obviously show pissed off because her face falls.

"You're on birth control. What the fuck do you mean you might be pregnant? Have you taken a test or gone to the doctor?" I am practically screaming at her. She starts to cry and informs she forgot to take some of her birth control pills but failed to mention it to me.

"If you would have said something we wouldn't have had sex or I would have at least put on a condom. Go get a test, NOW!"

After 30 minutes she comes back with three separate tests and goes into the bathroom. It was the longest 3 minutes of my life. When she comes out she has been crying and I can't gauge why.

"All three tests came back negative. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a baby. I know you love me and want to create a life together. We can try again!" She smiles brightly at me. Is this girl mental? WTF, I have never given her any hope for a future and I sure as hell never brought up having children with her.

"What the actual fuck Kate! First of all, you are nothing to me but a fuck. Second, you mean nothing to me. I thought we were friends but with you trying to trap me by getting pregnant I don't want to be around you anymore. Thirdly, this is over. Don't call me, email me or visit. We are no longer friends. WE ARE DONE."

"Christian, I love you! I know you love me too!"

"Oh My God... Do you not understand what I told you? I don't feel anything other than what was friendship and now I'm not sure I feel that." she gets up off the bathroom floor and tries to control her tears. Turning towards me she informs me that she will always love me then leaves my apartment. I just roll my eyes and sigh. I decided to stick to one night stands after that. I don't need the drama and there was drama with Kate being my mother's best friends step daughter. Elena Lincoln is a real bitch and she taught her step daughter everything she knows.

END FLASHBACK

That was the last time I interacted one on one with Kate. We see each other at events since we have the same social circle but she usually stays away from me. My sister hates her and I don't know why. Maybe she just senses the pure evil in that family.

"Christian, your mother invited my family to celebrate her baby boys 23rd birthday and what kind of friends would we be if we declined?" I would like to wipe that smirk off her face but I would never lift a hand to a woman. I just nod and walk away no need to start a scene. I'm looking for my sister when I see an breathtaking brunette walking into the garden. When she turns around I realize the gorgeous creature is Ana. It's like my feet have a mind of their own because before I know it I'm in front of her.

"Happy Birthday Christian! You look handsome as always!" She blushes as she realizes what she said.

"Thank you, Ana! I'm so glad you were able to join us. How long are you in town for?"

"Oh, I guess it hasn't been announced yet but I am opening a FEED location in Seattle. I actually moved her two days ago. I bought an apartment in Escala. I still have to decorate but I promised your sister she could help me. I may regret that decision." She laughs the most amazing laugh I've ever heard. I'm about to speak when I hear my very noisy sister approach

"Christian!" She nearly knocks me to the ground when she jumps in my arms.

"Happy Birthday big brother! I love you so much!" I hug and thank her.

"So Ana, how is the city treating you? Have you gone sightseeing yet? If not, I can show you around!" My sister is so giddy to have Ana finally around all the time. Apparently, Melanie has two more weeks before she can transfer to Seattle Grace hospital. I can only imagine how family dinners are going to be like now. I guess I should by earplugs. My birthday party was amazing and I actually stayed until the end. Which is a rarity when it comes to me and events. I spent most of the time chatting it up with Mia, Elliot, Ana and my parents. Mia, Elliot and Ana all decided to get me a combined present of flight training. Since Ana visited me at Grey House last month we talk or text at least once a day. I joked about wanting to fly helicopters when I was a kid and I guess she mentioned it to Mia and Elliot. That was the best gift ever. Ana is slowly becoming one of my best friends and I couldn't be happier. My parents bought me a grand piano. I have been playing since I was a kid and always wanted to buy one for myself but haven't had the time. This year I actually enjoyed my birthday and have a genuine smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Grey House, Miss Steele." She nods and I wave towards the chairs. "Congratulations on your recent graduation! To what do I owe the pleasure of this impromptu visit?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey, sorry for the intrusion but I wanted to have a little discussion about your involvement in FEED." Her shoulders are squared and she has a very intense look on her face.

"I donated time and money to a wonderful organization. What more could we have to discuss?" She taps her finder to her lips. Those lips are so kissable. Wait... WTF Grey. The sound of snapping brings me out of internal debate.

"Hey, are you listening to a word I've said?" Wow, she is hot when pissed. I need to stop this train of thought before I start picturing her naked. Damn it too late.

"I apologize, Ana you now have my full attention." I say

"I want to know if your involvement with my organization is to get revenge on my brother. I will write you a check for all the money you have donated and this will stay private but I can't have you wanting revenge ruining all the good FEED has done for millions of individuals and families. I refuse to allow your grudge over a whore that couldn't keep her legs closed to put people's lives in danger." She must see the shock on my face.

"Yes, I know all about Bella Edwards. She is my ex sister in law. Even married she couldn't be faithful so in the end karma came back to get my brother. Now, I want to truth when it comes to your donation?"

"Ana, my donation is 100 percent sincere. Do I hate your brother? Yes, I can't stand to be near him but I would never put people's lives at risk."

"I apologize, Mr. Grey I just needed to be sure. With that settled I have a spa day with Mel and your sister. I must say I've never met someone as beautifully spirited as Mia. She is always happy and it rubs off." Her face lights up when she talks about my sister and it makes me so happy to know Mia has a true friend in Ana.

"Yeah my sister can be a handful but she is amazing." She smiles and shakes my hand before leaving she says

"Oh by the way, thanks for the congratulations early!" With that she closes the door. This girl is going to be trouble if I'm not careful. I sigh while rubbing my face and then get back to work.

A few weeks later

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone screams at me as I walk into my parent's backyard. I assumed they were going to throw a party and so I placate my mom with a big smile. As I make my way through the crowd to thank everyone who came I see the one person I wish I hadn't.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" I hiss at her. Of all the people to accept my mother's invitation Kate should know better. She and I had friends with benefits arrangement for nearly 6 months when I was 19. It was going great until one day she came over and said she was late. It took me a second to realize what she meant and then I hit the fan.

FLASHBACK

"Christian, I'm late."

"What?"

"Christian, I'm two weeks late. I think I might be pregnant."

The look on her face was excitement while my face obviously show pissed off because her face falls.

"You're on birth control. What the fuck do you mean you might be pregnant? Have you taken a test or gone to the doctor?" I am practically screaming at her. She starts to cry and informs she forgot to take some of her birth control pills but failed to mention it to me.

"If you would have said something we wouldn't have had sex or I would have at least put on a condom. Go get a test, NOW!"

After 30 minutes she comes back with three separate tests and goes into the bathroom. It was the longest 3 minutes of my life. When she comes out she has been crying and I can't gauge why.

"All three tests came back negative. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a baby. I know you love me and want to create a life together. We can try again!" She smiles brightly at me. Is this girl mental? WTF, I have never given her any hope for a future and I sure as hell never brought up having children with her.

"What the actual fuck Kate! First of all, you are nothing to me but a fuck. Second, you mean nothing to me. I thought we were friends but with you trying to trap me by getting pregnant I don't want to be around you anymore. Thirdly, this is over. Don't call me, email me or visit. We are no longer friends. WE ARE DONE."

"Christian, I love you! I know you love me too!"

"Oh My God... Do you not understand what I told you? I don't feel anything other than what was friendship and now I'm not sure I feel that." she gets up off the bathroom floor and tries to control her tears. Turning towards me she informs me that she will always love me then leaves my apartment. I just roll my eyes and sigh. I decided to stick to one night stands after that. I don't need the drama and there was drama with Kate being my mother's best friends step daughter. Elena Lincoln is a real bitch and she taught her step daughter everything she knows.

END FLASHBACK

That was the last time I interacted one on one with Kate. We see each other at events since we have the same social circle but she usually stays away from me. My sister hates her and I don't know why. Maybe she just senses the pure evil in that family.

"Christian, your mother invited my family to celebrate her baby boys 23rd birthday and what kind of friends would we be if we declined?" I would like to wipe that smirk off her face but I would never lift a hand to a woman. I just nod and walk away no need to start a scene. I'm looking for my sister when I see an breathtaking brunette walking into the garden. When she turns around I realize the gorgeous creature is Ana. It's like my feet have a mind of their own because before I know it I'm in front of her.

"Happy Birthday Christian! You look handsome as always!" She blushes as she realizes what she said.

"Thank you, Ana! I'm so glad you were able to join us. How long are you in town for?"

"Oh, I guess it hasn't been announced yet but I am opening a FEED location in Seattle. I actually moved her two days ago. I bought an apartment in Escala. I still have to decorate but I promised your sister she could help me. I may regret that decision." She laughs the most amazing laugh I've ever heard. I'm about to speak when I hear my very noisy sister approach

"Christian!" She nearly knocks me to the ground when she jumps in my arms.

"Happy Birthday big brother! I love you so much!" I hug and thank her.

"So Ana, how is the city treating you? Have you gone sightseeing yet? If not, I can show you around!" My sister is so giddy to have Ana finally around all the time. Apparently, Melanie has two more weeks before she can transfer to Seattle Grace Hospital. I can only imagine how family dinners are going to be like now. I guess I should by earplugs. My birthday party was amazing and I actually stayed until the end. Which is a rarity when it comes to me and events. I spent most of the time chatting it up with Mia, Elliott, Ana and my parents. Mia, Elliot and Ana all decided to get me a combined present of flight training. Since Ana visited me at Grey House last month we talk or text at least once a day. I joked about wanting to fly helicopters when I was a kid and I guess she mentioned it to Mia and Elliot. That was the best gift ever. Ana is slowly becoming one of my best friends and I couldn't be happier. My parents bought me a grand piano. I have been playing since I was a kid and always wanted to buy one for myself but haven't had the time. This year I actually enjoyed my birthday and have a genuine smile on my face.

APOV

3 months later

"The summer has been amazing. I can't believe all the progress we've made in only 2 months. You should look at the sight for our new center" I tell my brother over the phone. Trying to convince him to visit Seattle would be easier if he wasn't so stubborn. After talking to Christian almost every day and spending weekends with the Grey's over last 4 months we have become very close and he finally opened up about his first 4 years of life. My heart broke for him, but it also gave me an idea for expanding the impact FEED has. I decided to start a center here in Seattle for mothers and children. We named it Operation Hope.

"Ana, I've been swamped with work. I just took over a company and it has been hell going through their employee log."

"Blah blah blah... That is your excuse every time I want you to visit me. I have lived in Seattle since June and you haven't visited once because of so called "business". I sigh and hang up on him. I love my brother but there are times I can't stand him.

I'm sitting in my comfy chair reading a book when I hear my phone ping. 7:30 on the dot... Christian text me every day without fail at 7:30.

"Good Evening, how was your day? "C

"My day was good. I'm trying to get my knucklehead brother to come for a visit, but he keeps making excuses. Sigh... " A

"Hey, we're my xo? Maybe he is really busy. I know my days are hectic and spending a large amount of time away would be nearly impossible. " C

I can't help but laugh at his question. Normally, I always end my text messages with xo. I had to explain that xo meant hugs and kiss. Ever since then if I leave them out gets mad.

"You didn't add them to yours, so why should I? If you aren't busy we should get lunch this week?" I really want to spend time with him and since he just got back from Japan yesterday Mia has already kidnapped his planned for at least 2 days.

"I'm free for lunch tomorrow. Just don't tell Mia... She has planned my entire day once my 2:30 meeting ends. I should not have promised to come along on her shopping spree. Hey... Why don't you and Mel come with us? Not only will it give me a reprieve from all of Mia's attention but it will also give you and me more time together." Awww, he misses me just as much as I missed him.

I quickly text Mel and make sure she is up for it. With an answer of "Shopping! HELL YEA!" she goes back to work.

"We would love to go shopping. Spending more time with you is not something I will willingly pass on. "I'm not sure what is going to happen between us but I am head over heels in love with him. I want him to make the move because I don't want to lose what we have. I'm afraid he feels that same. Sigh

A ping brings me back to the present.

"Nice to know you feel the same. This weekend, I want to spend it just you and me. I miss my best friend and I need to talk to you about something."

"A whole weekend just you and me? Sorry I'll have to pass... Just kidding. I've missed you too. You've got me curious about the "talk", hope nothing bad?"

"Just needing some advice and you are my friend and I don't trust Elliot to give non man whore advice." Well if that message didn't break my heart. I guess he met a woman he likes and needs female advice... Fuck my life. I need to move on and find a nice guy would is interested.

"Having girl troubles? Here I thought you were holding out for me. I need to talk to you too." Defense is the best offense, right?

"Going into a last minute meeting, Goodnight." Well I guess I hit a nerve because he never stops texting me just because of a meeting. Some of our best conversations have been while he was completing a deal.

"Hi." I wave to Andrea as I make my way to Christian's office. "Miss Steele, Mr. Grey already left for the day. He told me to apologize for the inconvenience and to have us reschedule the meeting."

"It was lunch not a meeting. Did he say anything about whether he is still meeting Mia at 2:30?" She looks lost.

"I can't tell you what he has planned, Miss Steele." Well shit, I rescheduled a meeting with new volunteers for him to cancel without even a text.

I sigh and dial a number I know will give me answers. "ANA, where did you want to shop today? I'm so excited we are hanging out" Mia practically screams through the phone. At this rate I'm going to be deaf.

"Mel and I are excited to get to spend time with you also. It's been almost a week since you and I got together."

"Awesome... Meet us at Lorna Jane at 3. I want to buy some of her fitness wear; we're heading to Neiman's afterwards." She squeals and I know she must be jumping up and down from excitement.

"Mia, Mia, MIA, jeez calm down. Mel and I will meet you at 3, Bye." Game on Grey.

It's not hard to find Mia at Lorna Jane's. Heading for the cute pink section we spot her and the gorgeous specimen that is Christian Grey. How I don't cum just by looking at him in is beyond me. Jesus Steele get it together. As we get closer I notice a pretty blonde standing next to him. This stops me in my tracks and Mel notices and pulls me to the side. "Ana, are you going to be okay? I know you have feelings for him so if you want to leave just say so." I shake my head and try to compose myself. I can't let him see me flabbergasted by his "girlfriend". As we start to walk over again Mia comes out of the dressing room and see us approaching. Her smile gives us away and Christian and his lady friend turns around. Wow she is beyond beautiful.

"Hey guys, so glad you were able to make it. Here come meet Christian's friend Tiffany. Ana Steele and Melanie Brody, this is Tiffany Spark." We all exchange pleasantries and get back to shopping. Thankfully she doesn't hang around Mia too much so I only have to deal with them when we use the changing room. Mel and I buy a couple sets of workout clothes. Mia seemed to purchase everything she touched and Tiffany "allowed" Christian to buy her an outfit. I'm not sure how much I can take but if she is going to be in his life than she will be in Mia's life. I guess life is going to suck.

We arrive at Neiman's Marcus and Mia wants us to pick out our Coping Together gowns today. The event isn't for a week but it's something that needs to be done...

"Ana, what color are you going with? Mel is going to wear blue and I'm of course wearing pink." Neither of those color choices shocks me. Mia is a pink person and Mel always gravitated towards blue. So I get stuck with whatever is left color wise. "I'm thinking maybe red? What do you guys think?" That comment alone sets both Mel and Mia off on a hunt for the best red dress. I actually felt bad for Tiffany because Mia didn't seem to care whether she was there or not. Of course Christian being the nice he got her a personal shopper.

As I sit waiting for my two best friends slash personal shoppers find me the "perfect gown" Christian decides to finally take notice of me being here.

"So I didn't know you had a girlfriend? As your so called best friend I am truly hurt you kept me in the dark." He sighs and rubs his face. "We met at a meeting last night. She helped me with a merger and I took her to dinner as a thank you. She is new in town and I was doing a favor for my..." I cut him off not wanting to know.

"It's nice that you hit it off with this girl but a freaking text messages would have been nice. You invite me to lunch and drop me like I mean nothing because of some girl. Nice to know I matter... Oh wait I guess I don't. The next time you decide to cancel our get together please do me the courtesy of informing me. God I thought we could be something and that why you invited me away this weekend but I was wrong." Ok I am rambling and that needs to stop before I say too much. I take a deep breath before turning back to him and see his face is pale and he looks lost. Apparently I have already said way too much.

He clears his throat and looks at me. "Ana, I... I don't know what to say"

"you don't feel the same, I get it. I need to go; can you tell Mel and Mia I was feeling ill and I'll call them later." Before he can answer I turn and leave.

"Why couldn't I have kept my mouth shut and lived in my own little fantasy. No heartbreak..." I mumble to myself and hope I don't look crazy. Later that night I have informed Mia and Mel of my mistake and they offer to come over for a girl's night. I decline because I want to be alone but promise we can to the spa this weekend. I'm not hanging out with Christian so what else can I do. Life sucks...

It's the night of the Coping Together Gala and I tried my hardest to convince Mia, Melanie and Grace that I wasn't feeling good enough to attend. That did not go over very well and all three of them showed up at my apartment and wouldn't leave until I was completely ready to go.

I'm wearing a sleeveless red and silver gown and silver heels. My makeup is light except for my bright red lips. Melanie is wearing a navy blue gown with a slit up her leg. Mia is in a pink ball gown and matching pink shoes. She looks like a Barbie. Grace is wearing a beautiful yet classy blue dress with lace sleeves. As we arrive to the event I start to get nervous because I haven't seen Christian since I left the dress shop. He has texted me every day and wants to meet up to talk. I just need time to get over him so I have been ignoring him. When we get to are table I see Christian and Tiffany already sitting with Carrick. Tiffany looks wonderful in her green gown but it's Christian that takes my breath away. He is in a fitted tuxedo. Yummy...

Mel and I don't have boyfriends so we decide to be part of the first dance auction. I see Tiffany making her way up the stage and my mood drops. I don't want to spend any more time with this woman the necessary.

Mia is the first of four of us to go and she goes for nearly twenty thousand.

Mel is next she goes for fourteen thousand and couldn't be happier.

Tiffany is up next and I know that her bid will be massive because Christian is possessive and won't take kindly to other people bidding on his woman. The bids go back and forth between Christian and a blonde eyed beauty. It finally stops after Christian bids fifteen thousand and the guy bows out.

"Oh god..." I can't help but say then sigh when it's my turn. The bids start increasing fast between 3 gentlemen and we are quickly up to nearly one hundred thousand before a voice I recognize breaks through.

"500,000" the gentleman says. The crowd gets quite and the mc can't wait to say "SOLD for 500,000!"

I run off the stage into my brother waiting arms and release the breath I've been holding while on stage.

"When did you get into town?" I squeal the elbow him in the stomach. "How dare you keep me in the dark about you coming to town?" Before he can reply I hug him again. I've really missed my brother and right now I need some time with him. "I'm here for you munchkin. You sounded so sad when I couldn't come a couple weeks ago and so I made sure I had the time off to come tonight. Plus you birthday is next week and I wouldn't miss it for the world." This is what I needed right here.

As we make are way to the dance floor I notice Christian and Tiffany doing the same. Great we are slowing dancing the same song. Daniel and I decide to leave soon after we dance and promise to come to dinner tomorrow.

"Out with it. I can tell something is wrong with you and I think it's a guy. More importantly I think it's that dick Grey that has you looking so down."

"Well that was rude. We haven't even been in the car 10 minutes and already I'm being interrogated? It's simple to explain. I'm in love with him and he only sees me as a friend. It sucks but this is life. I think when you go back to New York I might come visit the parents" he sighs

" You can't run from your problems Ana. It's going to take time but you will be able to hang around him again without it hurting." I roll my eyes and look out the window. I just need some time away and everything will be okay.

One week later.

"Happy Birthday Ana!" This visit home has been amazing. I've spent most of the time with my parents because as soon as we got back Daniel went start into the office. Today is my last day in New York and it's also my 21st birthday. My mom is making me shop since I won't be back until Christmas.

"MOM, can we take a break? We have been shopping for the last 5 hours and I am over it." She laughs and nods but something's catches her eyes and she off into Tiffany Inc. I flop onto the bus bench and hope to god she won't be hours in there.

Ana back in Seattle.

When I get home I fall onto my bed and revel in my nice comfy bed. I love going to visit my parents but coming home is amazing. My phone pings but I'm reluctant to look at the callers name. Mia has been harassing me about going to a club tonight to celebrate my bday but the sentence "I just want to stay home and relax" does not exist in her vocabulary. Just as I thought not only Mia but also Mel, Christian and Elliot all are begging me to go out.

"OKAY... But I don't want anyone complaining this weekend when I don't respond to your messages."

That gets a bunch of greats and a boo from Mia.

I'm wearing a pink backless shirt and tight black skinny jean with black heels. My hair is in tight curls and I actually am wearing noticeable makeup. Tonight I am going to find me a man and get this Christian Grey obsession over with.

"Wow, Ana you look gorgeous. Planning to find a man or something?" Mel jokes but her expression changes when I nod. "We are going to find you a hot guy and maybe get you laid tonight..." She squeals as her and Mia start making plans on finding me a man.

I look over and see Christian leaning up against his car and of course Tiffany is with him. WTF I confessed I have feelings for him not even 3 weeks ago and he thinks it's okay to bring his girlfriend to my birthday night out. Great friend he is. I look up at him and he smiles and tries to hug me but I put my hand up and say " Why couldn't you come alone? Some friend you are." I know I'm being a child but it really hurts that he brought her tonight. His lips go from smiling into a flat line and then he whispers something to Tiffany before turning to me and grabbing my elbow.

"Is there a reason you are being so rude to my friend? I thought you had more class than that Ana?"

"Let's talk about class shall we Christian? I not even 3 weeks ago told you I liked you more than friends. You don't feel the same and I get that but could you not have thought about me for a fucking second before inviting her tonight?"

"I am in love with you and the fact that you were okay with pretty much shoving your happy relationship in my face tonight of all nights just proves we aren't friends. I don't want to go out with you two. You are more than welcome to go to the same place but don't sit with us. I need to fuck some random guy and it would be weird with you around. Goodnight" I try to walk away but again he grabs my elbow.

"Don't walk away from me without giving me the option to respond to some ludicrous statement." His eyes are blazing and he starts backing me up against the wall. Umm... What is happening?

"I won't allow you to sleep with another man regardless if I'm at the same table. You are mine and I won't allow someone to steal you away."

"Yours? First of all, let go of my arms. Secondly, to be "yours" you would have be single. Finally, I'm going to hook up with whomever I want in order to feel loved and you can't stop me. Now release my arm and let's get the hell out of her." I keep trying to free my arm but he just keeps holding me against the wall.

His next words shock me to the core.

"I love you; you stubborn ass woman. If you had read any of the messages I sent you, you would have realized it earlier. I was begging you to call me so I could explain. She is just a friend and nothing has or ever will happen between Tiffany and I. The only reason I took her to the gala was out of respect for my mom. Grace is friends with Tiffany's parents. She asked me to accompany Tiffany to the event since she only knows a few people because she also just transferred to a company I took over a few weeks ago." I look at him confused. He sighs and Takes my face in his hands.

" I wanted to take you away for the weekend to tell you how madly in love with you I am."

"Why let me walk out of Neiman's then. You could have stopped me and told me but you didn't." I ask a question that's been bothering me.

"I was shocked that you confessed your feeling but even more surprised because you felt the same. By the time I focused again you were gone and wouldn't answer my text or the fucking door when I came to visit." I flinch at that statement because we could have been together almost 3 weeks if I would have just heard him out.

"Now we are going out and celebrating your birthday but afterwards you and I are going to my place and talk." He leans in and stares at my lips. I take the initiative and grab his head and attack his lips. He quickly responds and within seconds we are all over each other. OMG.. I have never experienced this much passion with just a kiss. He lifts me and starts to walk towards my door but we soon hear Mia calling our names. "That girl sure knows how to ruin a moment." I giggle and he kisses me one last time and whisper "later".

We walk out holding hands and everyone just stares at us. I decide to ride with Christian and Tiffany to the club. She is actually an amazing woman now that I know she and my man aren't together. It's amazing what your imagination can come up with when you don't know all the facts. Tiffany has been in a relationship with her girlfriend for almost 3 years now and they hope to get married next year. The whole way to the club Christian holds my hand and kisses it every so often. This is what I wanted for so long and it's finally come true. Happy birthday to me!


	4. Chapter 3

Ana Pov

We finally arrive at the club after what felt like hours. Christian and I in a car after that passionate kiss was not a good idea. I am so ready to jump his bones and now I have to wait until we get to his house...

"The Grey name really does make people cower." Tiffany tries to joke after seeing the doorman immediately stand at attention but she really has no idea how powerful that family is.

"Christian owns this club, but I'm sure that guy would have shit his pants if Christian had to persuade him to let us in." I giggle because I have seen it happen many times before. Christian rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

We find a table far away from the dance floor and decide to start with shots first.

"I want to celebrate Mel's 21 birthday tonight too since she was in Connecticut when it came around." Everyone readily agree and they sing Happy Birthday to the both of us..

"That was extremely off key but wonderful at the same time..." Mel can't contain her laughter when the 4 of them look at us with shocked faces.

"Hey, we call it like we see it. You guys suck.." Everyone starts laughing and then we decide to start dancing.

As Christian and I are dancing I can feel his member growing from the constant rubbing of my butt.

"If you're not careful Ana, those panties will be ripped off before we get home." He purrs in my ears. I decide to screw with him so I say "Who says I'm wearing any panties?" I hear his breath catch and he grabs me hand practically dragging me into the unisex bathroom.

He pins me to the wall as his mouth attacks mine. As he lifts me I wrap my legs around his hips. We grind against each other as our tongues fight for dominance. I want him now.

"Christian, I want you to fuck me... Now." I plead while still grinding but also trying to take if his shirt.

"Ana, I don't want out first time to be in a nasty bathroom up against the wall. When we make love for the first time it's go be romantic and worth the wait." I sigh and realize he is right but I'm so turned on that I need a release.

"Well... We might not have sex but I'm gonna make you cum." I smirk at him and drop to my knees. I quickly get rid of his pants and boxers then start stroking his penis.

"Ana Ana Ana... Put me in your mouth.. I want to feel that warm sexy mouth of yours around my cock... Yeeeesssss. Oh god baby, Just like that. I'm gonna cum.. Aaannnnaaaa" I feel the rush of his warm salty cum shot down my throat, yummy. I look up in his eyes and smile.

"I love you, Christian." As he about to say something we hear a knock on the door and our moment is broken. "We will continue this later" he kisses me one last time and we walk out of the bathroom.

We get back to our table and see that everyone is way past drunk. "I think it's time to go home. Ana and I are heading back to my place with Taylor. Tiffany ,I'm gonna have Sawyer take you home. Reynolds will take you three home. No arguments..." Everyone nods because even though he is intoxicated he still comes off with the "don't challenge me attitude." It sexy as hell...

As we're heading home he unbuckled my seat belt and pulls me onto his lap. "I love you too. I didn't get to say it earlier but I am so in love with you Anastasia that I can't think straight sometimes." I grip his hair and kiss him with everything I have.

Walking into his penthouse I can feel the shift in the air. This is our first time here as a couple.

After taking a shower where I received the best oral sex of my life, we decide to head to bed and talk in the morning.

Sunlight pours into the room pulling me from my amazing dream of Christian and I married with children. I realized we are still cuddling in the same position we fell asleep in. Christian is still asleep since he breathing is even. I decide to relish in the feel of his arms wrapped around me a little longer and slowly drift back to sleep.

I am awoken by the feel of a tongue on my clit. I open my eyes quickly and see my copper hair God between my legs staring straight at me.

"Wow you really know how to wake a girl up." I giggle and then moan as he slips a finger in. This man is amazing at everything is does and without even realizing it I cum so hard that I almost pass out.

"Good morning baby." He whispers before kissing me and wrapping me in his arms. "Did you sleep well?" I just nod my head because I still feel dizzy from my orgasm.

"Let's get some breakfast and have that much needed discussion..." He hold out his hand and helps me off the bed. We are both smiling like loons.

After eggs, bacon and home fires we finally make our way to the great room. We both just stare at each other for what seems like 10 minutes and then I decide it's time to talk.

"I want to start by saying that I don't want our friendship to get ruin if heaven forbid this relationship doesn't work out. That was one of the reason I was so apprehensive about confessing my true feeling but the pain of possibly losing you was more than I could bare." I am tearing up from finally getting the chance to get this off my chest.

Christian pulls me into his lap and strokes my hair while kissing my forehead. "Ana, that was my main reason for not saying anything. I didn't want to lose my best friend. I needed you in my life one way or the other. The risk of losing you all together nearly broke me. I know what it feels like to lose you, because for 3 weeks you ignored me and I thought you were gone forever." I can't help but feel like shit for causing all the pain I see in his eyes.

"Just promise me that if something happens and we can't be together anymore we can at least be friends.?" He pleads with me while holding my face so we can straight in each other's eyes.

"I promise. We won't lose our friendship no matter what happens. I love you Christian, forever and always.." He kisses me with so much love it is almost overpowering and just like that are talk is over and we're a couple.

Two days later C POV

I have spent the last two trying to plan a perfect official first date for Ana and I. We both decided that our first date will be when we went dancing, spent the night and are breakfast.

"Elliot... I want to make this date perfect but I want it to be fun also." I whined to my brother and he just smacks my back and laughs.

"Christian that girl loves you with all her heart. Make this date something you both like and that is what will make it perfect. Gotta go bro." With that he runs out of my office.

I decided to take Elliot's advice and plan a night that will be fun for both of us.

Date Night!

"Good afternoon handsome. I'm so excited for our date. Are you gonna tell me where we're going now?" I haven't told Ana anything about the date except for her to dress comfortable. Let's just say patience is not her middle name.

"Hello to you too beautiful. I guess since it's been 3 days since we saw each other I will tell you." I've been in New York for 3 days trying to buy Fairy Tales Publishing. If we don't come to agreement they won't be around in 6 months. I can only help them if they are willing and right now they aren't.

"Earth to Christian... Where'd you go? You looked lost in thought." She is waving her hand in front of my face. I guess I got more lost in thought than I realized.

"Just business but that not important at least not today. What is important is taking my amazing girlfriend to Rodeo's Drive In.."

"We're going to a drive in movie?" I smile and nod at her excitement.

"Christian that is the best date idea ever. I heard they have great food and when it gets dark we can make out.." She says this while winking and strutting to the car.

While watching her I get a good look at what she is wearing. A blue and white long sleeve dress with blue heels. Her hair is up in a high pony tail. Perfect outfit for making out in the car.

Rodeo' Drive In is as amazing as I've been told. The food was great but the best part is not it's dark and my girl and I can make out and no one can see.

"Babe, you know what the best part of this outfit is?" I look at her and wonder why she stopped kissing to ask me a fucking dress question.

"No Ana I'm not really in the know about dresses." She swats my arm and giggles.

She leans down and whispers "accessibility" with that she grinds on my dick and I'm instantly hard.

She lifts herself off me long enough to take off my pants and her panties. "Christian I want to try something okay?" I nod my head. She could do just about anything right now.

She lift up again and slowly skids down on my shaft. Oh god she is tight.

"Annna" I moan and she starts to move. I grab the back of her head and bring her lips to mine. This isn't the way I planned for our date to go but I'll be damned if it's not the best ending ever.

"God Christian. You feel so good. I love you so much." I can feel her orgasm getting close as she grips my dick and starts milking me. I grab her hips and increase the spend.

" I love you Ana. Cum with me baby. Now" I hold her lips to mine as we moan out our orgasms. Don't need the cars around us knowing what we did.

We lean our foreheads together as we catch our breath.

"Best second date ever" she giggle against my lips and nods. She gets back into the passenger seat and we fix ourselves before she climbs back in my lap and we continue watching the 3rd and final movie.

Since Ana lives in Escala we decided to switch between spending the night at my house and hers. We have officially been together 2 weeks but between my business trips and the Grand Opening of Operation Hope Center for Women and Children, we have only seen each other when we eat a late dinner or breakfast. My email pings and I can't help but smile.

To: Christian Grey

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: I miss you 😘

Good afternoon my handsome boyfriend.. I miss you and want us to spend some quality time together soooo.. I'm planned us a date for Saturday. I already confirmed with Andrea that you are free and she also knows to not schedule anything that day so it will be just you and me. Hope work is going good.

I love you.

Anastasia Steele

FEED and Operation Hope

My baby misses me too.. I immediately send her an email back.

To: Anastasia Steele

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Re: I miss you

Baby, I miss you too. Getting to only spend a few hours a day with you isn't cutting it. What has the gorgeous mind come up with? A full day just me and you can't come soon enough. My day is going good. What about your day? Can't wait to see you at home tonight. We should get Chinese takeout and a movie then snuggle on the couch.

I love you

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise and Holding and madly in love with his girlfriend.

That night, we ended up watching Grease instead of renting a movie. It's one of Ana's favorite movies and whatever makes her happy, makes me happy.

"Thank God it's finally Saturday. I thought it wouldn't bother me but the last 3 days have been driving me crazy not knowing what she had planned." I text Elliot. We have been trying to get the plans out of Ana but she won't budge.

"Bro, why didn't you just sex it out her already? If that was my girl she wouldn't be out of bed until she told me. LOL" rolling my eyes I tell him we'll talk tomorrow.

"You ready to go Christian?" My beautiful girl ask coming out wearing a New York Giants jersey. She hands me a wrapped gift and when I open it I see my own Seahawks jersey. It finally clicks in my brain what our date is gonna be. I grab and swing her around while continuing to thank her.

"You are the best surprise of life my life but this is definitely a fantastic surprise. Elliot is gonna be pissed because he has always wanted us to go to a game but I just never made time to go. Thank you so much baby." I kiss her and then take my shirt off to change. She eyes me with lust but there isn't enough time. Damn, I guess I'm gonna have to wait to show her my appreciation until later tonight.

"GO SEAHAWKS!...Kick those Giants ass." I scream and feel an elbow make impact against my ribs. I turn to look at Ana and she is glaring at me. WTF... How the hell did I piss her off?

"I knew I shouldn't have brought us to a Seattle Seahawks vs New York Giants game. Don't forget you are dating a New Yorker and I love the Giants... So watch it buddy." She is pouting but also glaring at me. It's the cutest fucking thing.

I grab her chin to place a kiss and say I'm sorry. I decide I should probably keep my "Giants suck" screaming to a minimum.

"Today has been amazing and it's only gonna get better once I get you home and naked." I wink at her while helping her into the SUV.

We decide to go to Ana's apartment since it's a few floors below mine. We barely made it through the door before we ripped each other clothes off. I pick her up and slam her against the door. Within seconds, I'm deep inside her.

"I want you to fuck me harder Christian." She whimpers in my ear as she tightly holds on to my neck. Turning towards the couch I pull out of her and she huffs her annoyance but soon she realizes I want her to ride me.

"Yes... You're so deep this way. I'm gonna cum." She breathes out between moans

"You're so tight and wet. Who makes you wet? Tell me who fucks you like this and makes you cum so hard? Who?" My girl likes it when I talk dirty

"Ana, tell me whose cock you ride hard and fast? You're mine, now and always... Say it."

"I'm yours Christian. I will always be yours. Ccccchhhhhrriiissstttiiaannnn..."

Hearing her call out my name as she cums steals my own orgasm

"Chris... Ana we are gonna kill each other." She giggles and leans against me and we just enjoy each other being close. "What a way to go though, right?" I say as an afterthought.

I wake up the next day to an urgent call from Ros.

"Christian we need to leave we have an issue with the Darfur shipments. They haven't gotten one in nearly 3 months but we are just now hearing about it. Mike Peterson was in charge of communication and verifying shipment arrivals. He is fired, but I don't want to lose the knowledge he currently has of the location."

Well fuck... I went from the best Saturday of my life. To a major screwup and possible media shit storm.

"Are they willing to take my calls or am gonna have to make a trip to calm everyone down?" I already know the answer.

"Kid they aren't willing to take any calls unless you are in the country and it's a call to meet them. They are beyond pisses. We need to smooth over the trouble with the government so we can get the shipments received." Damn it... I knew this was could happen but it doesn't make me happy.

"Get the plane ready we'll leave around 2. Make sure Peterson isn't notified of our impending arrival. I don't want him to have time and come up with an excuse. See you later." I hang up and walk back into Ana's bedroom. She is slowly waking up. Thankfully this means I can spend some quality time with her before I leave in 5 hours.

"Hey handsome, see something you like? " She lets the sheet slowly drop, revealing her gorgeous breast.

What's wrong?" I should have known she would be able to read my face. I sigh and lay back down with her and explain the situation. She isn't happy I'm leaving but understands it's part of being a CEO. We spend most of the morning making love until I have to leave for the airport.

"I love you so much baby. Be safe and call me as soon as you guys land. I realize it's gonna be hard to talk with the time difference but we will make it work." She is trying so hard to say more but I stop her with a passionate kiss.

"I love you baby. I'll hopefully be back within the next two weeks. I need to get this shit dealt with and make sure the people who need the shipments are actually receiving them. You be careful and stay safe. I forgot to tell you, I assigned Sawyer to you. He goes where you go." Her eyes roll and she huffs. I know she wants to argue.

"Please don't argue. I need to know you're safe while I'm gone." She sighs and you can tell she is fighting with being argumentative but eventually she says yes.

We kiss for a couple more minutes until I see Ros arrive. We hug, kiss and say our I love yous one last time before I turn and get on the plane. I turn one last time and holler" I love you!" to Ana right before they shut the door.


	5. Chapter 4

As always, EL James owns FSOG and characters associate. I'm just using her characters for fun. Original characters and story line are mine.

Thank you for reading. 😄

I do want to remind everyone that this story is an OOC/AU story. Keep that in mind when reading this chapter. Thank You.

Ana POV

Saying bye to Christian for two weeks was hard. I know we can still talk but not having his arms around me in bed.. As I ride back to my apartment Mel text me asking for girl talk.

"Sooooo, I met someone at the hospital and I think I'm in love.." Squealing and jumping up and down is not something I am use to seeing Mel do. "What... How.. The dets lady now..." Laughing we grab some drinks and head to the couch.

"His name is Paul, he's 29 and is in his second year internship. He is working in our department this month and we just hit it off. We've got coffee, ate dinner together and we are going out this weekend.." I am so excited for Mel because she deserve a good guy. As we continue to talk about her and Paul the day just slips away and we decide to have a sleepover..

"No, I will not play with myself while Mel is sleeping in the living room." Christian huffs through the FaceTime app then chuckles. He has tried to talk me into having phone sex for the last week and a half and it still hasn't happened. Thankfully he will be home in 3 days. I have something major to talk to him about.

FLASHBACK ( A week after Christian left.) Operation Hope

"Excuse me but I need help." Looking up I see a beautiful brunette with grey eyes staring back.

"Hi, I'm Ana. Welcome to Operation Hope. How can we assist you?" This lady looks so lost and she is clutching a possibly 6 month old boy to her side.

"M.. My name is Leila Williams and this is CJ. I need help with getting away from ex boyfriend." With pleading eyes we show her around and assign a room to her and CJ. She thanks us and Abby my office manager and I go back to the office. I can't get Leila's eyes out of my head.

"She is trying to get away from her ex and she has a little boy. Maybe it would be better if a female therapist talked to her first. We can figure out if she would be comfortable with Parker as her therapist afterwards. I don't want to freak her out more." Abby bids her head in agreement. I decide to go back to Leila's room and get to know her.

Knocking on her door she opens it with a warm smile." Hi, is it okay if I come on and we talk?"

"Of course.. Let me just put CJ down." She turns and covers her little boy and gives him a sweet kiss.

We talk for about 2 hours until CJ wakes up. "We have great people her that can watch him if you need to go out. Also, Dr. Trevelyan will be her in about 30 minutes to make sure both of you are healthy." She nods and thanks me for talking to her.

After Grace did her exam of both Leila and CJ, she also help convinced Leila to make a police statement and press charges against her ex boyfriend. She was pretty bruised up but thankfully nothing broken. Leila is originally from Detroit but moved to Seattle 5 months ago and meet Jack the first night. He convinced her to stay with him and he was nice until about a month ago. He came home drunk and decided to take his anger out on her. She finally ran away a week ago. She saw our flyer and decided to take a chance. Thank God she did..

I was not expecting for her to tell me her entire life story but she did and I'm so glad I heard it.

"My father, Richard Williams, said I have a younger brother that now lives in Seattle. I don't know how he knows that because our mother died when I was 7 from an overdose. I only saw her once a month but he always came with her. We would play in my room while my dad and mom "talked". My brother was so small and would eat anything you have him. The only facial features I remember is he had the same grey eyes and copper hair. I do know his name is Christian, though God knows how many Christians are in Seattle." She looks so sad about not being able to find him.

I personally think my boyfriend may be her brother but I don't want to mention it to her before I talk to him.

"Once you are settled maybe we can help you find your family. I'm going to head home. Have a good night." She shocks me by pulling me into a hug. She says thank you and she goes back into her room.

End of Flashback

"So what do you think the possibility of her being Christians sister truly are?"I asked Carrick. As soon as I left the center I went straight to the Grey's. I need answers and he's the only one to give them right now.

When he found out about Christian after Ella's death he got all the information about her family. Maybe he will have sibling information. I know it was difficult when it first was discovered that during the two years Grace and Carrick were legally separated he got Another woman pregnant. Ella didn't tell Carrick but she did name him as Christians father on the birth certificate so when she overdosed he was notified.

"I never thought about it before but there was a picture of Ella with Christian and another child. That could be Leila but I don't know. We will need to Christian input." We continue to talk for a little while but soon decide it's late. I can't wait for him to come home..

Saturday before Christian comes home.

"Girl Day... Woot woot!" Mia and her over zealous personality makes Mel, Grace, Abby and I laugh.

" Ana are you ready to finally see you man tomorrow? Two weeks is a long time without sex..." I must be the darkest shade of red.

"Really Abby? In front of his family? LoL, yes I am missing my man and can't wait for some alone time..." We all laugh. It's nice to have such a close relationship with Grace too. She could very well be my future mother in law..

" let's get the dirty on the hunky doctor Mel is dating."

"We have been official nearly two weeks but we had multiple dates before that so it's going great. He is hot, has a great personality and he rocks in bed. What's not to like?" Mel looks like she is remember something and it's her turn to look down and blush.

"Now that we have been waxed, massages, trimmed and painted what should we do now?" Before any of us can answer Mia jumps in squeals he idea.

"We should do something extreme like Bungie jump or jump out of a plane."

Grace shakes her head no but the rest of us say yes.. We might regret this but you only live once.

"That was amazing and I think the only time in my life I have excitedly scared to death. Bungee jumping was amazing but let me tell your brother that we did this." She laughs but nods in understanding that he would flip out.

"Hmmm.." I feel feather like kisses on my face. I spring up only to hear My beautiful mans voice.

"Baby it's just me. God Ana.. you have no idea how much I've miss you. Two weeks without the love of my life felt like an eternity." Aww.. I decide to shut him up by pulling his lips to mine. The kiss starts out slow but soon turn passionate and we are both naked within a minute. We spend most of the morning making sweet love.

"Hey baby, how was girls day yesterday? Did you guys do anything crazy?" He laughs but takes in my silence" Ana what did you guys do today?"

"Well we went to a spa, ate at Gavin's restaurant, went shopping, wekindabungiejumped then Mel, Mia and I watched a bunch of horror movies until about 1 then they both decided to go home."

"That sounds good... Wait did you say Bungie jumped. What the actual fuck." He is looking at me and I can't figure out what emotion is more dominant fear or excitement.

"Mia suggested we bungee jump and I really wanted to do it so we found a place in Tacoma and did it.. Are you mad?" He snorts and shakes his head.

"The only thing that I'm mad about is that I didn't get to experience that with you. I've tried for years to get Elliot to do it with me but he is a little wuss. Always complaining that I never do anything exciting but when I want to do this he chicken out." He's pouting now.

"Wow I never would have thought you would upset because I did it without you. Let do it together today!" I squeal when he picks me up and spins us. I love this man so much.

We decide to bungee jump together and make a date day out of it.

Christian has been home for a week now and I haven't slept at my apartment once. It's amazing waking up with him wrapped around me. The morning sex is a plus also. Carrick finally found the information needed about Christians mom and it confirmed that she has a daughter that was 3 years older than Christian. I ask Carrick to be there when I tell Christian. He agreed right away and made sure he had the needed paperwork to show.

Christian POV

"Mr. Grey, your fathers and mother are here." Taylor lets me know. Ana said she need to talk to me and my dad after work but she isn't here yet. I'm hoping nothing is wrong with her.

"Good evening son. Is Ana here yet?" I go to tell them no but "I'm here." She yells running out of the elevator. She squeals and jumps into my waiting arms. We kiss almost inappropriately in front of my parents. She looks at me and I can see that she is uncomfortable about something.

"Christian, I asked your parents to come and help explain something I found out while you were gone." Her face is filled with worry and I can see the same expression on my parents. This cannot be good news.

"You're starting to scare me; Just tell me and we will find a way to fix it." She smiles and nods but what she says throws me for a tailspin

"So you guys are telling me this Leila Williams is my half sister? You found this out when she came to your center for help from her abusive ex? Doesn't that sound a bit far fetched that my "sister" comes to your center for help and after a few hours spills her guts to my girlfriend?" It just sounds too much like a plan to get my money than a sibling looking for her brother.

"Son, I thought that also but I investigated it and Ella did have a daughter named Leila and she was 3 years older. I still want you to do a DNA test to prove this but it looks like you have a mother sister." I know my dad wouldn't let someone scam me.

"Christian, Leila mention that you guys would go to her house once a month. You two would play and she said that you ate anything she gave you because you were so small. Her father knew information about Ella and her death as well. I'm not saying take her word 100 percent but at least let's talk to her." Ana looks at me with so much love that I can't deny her.

Ana decided to talk to Leila alone and explain the situation. She seemed to be shocked but excited find out if we are related. We both go at separate times to get our blood drawn and now we wait 48 hours until the results come.

48 hours later.

Dr. Hamlin walks in with the paperwork that could possibly change both our lives forever.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Williams, I have the results. It's with 99.9 percent certainty that you are brother and sister." He hands us both the results. I see it in black and white. I have another sister...

"How are you feeling?" Ana asks as week are driving to lunch.

"I'm not sure how to feel. I mean, I never wanted another connection to the crack whore but now I have a living breathing almost a carbon copy of her with the same grey eyes that wants to be in my life. I'm just not sure."

"I understand and so does Leila. We both understand that you need time to adjust." She kisses my neck and snuggles into me.

I haven't seen or talked to Leila since that day at lunch. I told her I needed time to adjust but that if she needed something I would make sure she had it. That was a month ago. She and Ana have gotten close from seeing each other everyday. Ana even offered her a job at the center and Leila gladly took it.

I finally decided to start to slowly get to know my sister. Over the next 2 months we met on Saturdays for lunch and then we'd meet up with the rest of the family to have a family day. Leila and Mia have had trouble bonding but they at least tolerate each other for me. Elliot is always easy to get along with so they are friends. My parents are nice to her and love having little CJ to dote on.

"I can't believe Christmas is next week..." Apparently the ladies decided they were gonna meet up at my apartment and go shopping for presents. I can't believe this Christmas will be our first together.

"So I got Leila a charm bracelet and CJ a bunch of toys. I got Mia a week trip to New York for Fashion Week. Mel, Abby and I are gonna take a trip to with her. I'm still looking for Mel and Abby." This is news to me.

"When is this trip of yours happening? I'd like to know so I can mark my calendar." She rolls her eyes and sighs

"Christian we are gonna be gone for a week in May. I was gonna ask if we could use your apartment and maybe come with us. We could have a New York love affair. " she burst out laughing. This woman is my heart.

"Move in with me." I didn't plan on just blurting it out but I meant it. Her head snaps up and tears pool in her eyes.

"Yes.. I would love to live with you. We spend every night together and it would be nice to officially move in with my man." I fist pump in the air.

"We are forever baby. You and me.." I kiss her slowly and pick her up.

"Christian, I want you to just fuck me against the wall. Now.." She grabs my hair and pulls hard as I ran into her against the wall. After we both cum I walk us into the bedroom where I show her how much I truly love her.

Christmas is gonna be amazing. I got Ana something she has always wanted and now that we live together it's easier to get.


	6. Chapter 5

CPOV

"Ana, wake up." I place butterfly kisses all over her face. After about 5 minutes she finally sits up and spots the breakfast tray sitting on her nightstand.

"Good morning baby. Merry Christmas Eve, I brought you some hot chocolate and snowman pancakes." I lean over and kiss her lips before placing the breakfast tray on her lap. My brother says I'm "pussy whipped" but I love my girl and her happiness is all that matters.

Awe, you made me pancakes and our place isn't filled with smoke. I'm proud babe." She wipes fake tears from her eyes and burst out laughing.

'Ouch.. You wound me, baby. I might have had the smallest amount of help making our breakfast. I can't risk giving my girl food poisoning." I am the worst cook known to man. I once made Ana burnt mac and cheese soup. Yeah you heard me. I burnt the noodles and decided that I could fix it by putting 10 times the amount of milk needed. That was a mistake but she just smiles, gave me a kiss and ordered a pizza after helping me clean up the mess I made. We finish our breakfast and decide to snuggle in bed for a few hours.

Around 2, we get dressed and head to the living room so I can give Ana my last countdown to Christmas gift. Today, we're meeting our family for a late lunch and last minute shopping.

Walking into the living room Ana spots the blue and silver wrapped present.

" Before we leave why don't you unwrap your present?" I say while wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck." I like that we started our own Christmas tradition." We buy each other a unique ornament with either a special meaning or that we would want to pass down to our kids. Looking up at the Christmas tree I can't help but remember the day we decorate our apartment.

Flashback

"Sawyer, you are getting pine needles all over the foyer and living room." I bellow and can't help but smirk at his glare.

He and Taylor are carrying in our 13.5 foot Blue Spruce Christmas Tree. They have not stopped grunting or whining the whole time. "Sawyer, I swear if you don't move your ass you'll be left carrying this tree yourself. Fuck, I gave you the lite end and all you've been doing is bitching."

"Bullshit this is the lite end. Maybe you're just too old to realize you have the lite end." They bantering back and fourth is pissing me off, but my attention is capture by my gorgeous girl singing and dancing into the room.

"Oh Christmas Tr... Oh my god! The tress finally herrrreeee!" She starts clapping and bouncing her way towards me. She jumps into my arms and gives me a passionate kiss. We're in our own world when a cough catches my attention. "The tree is in position, boss" Taylor informs me. Ana jumps down and look at the tree.

"I think we need to move the tree between the window and fireplace." Ana says. Taylor and Sawyer groan but quickly get to work moving the tree where ana wants it.

"Perfect" I say while rubbing my nose up against Ana neck. She nods and give me a quick kiss before walking towards the tree.

"Now that our tree is here and ready to be decorated I want to give you your first countdown to Christmas present." She gives me a confused look but I just tell her to sit tight. I go to my office and get the blue and silver wrapped gift then head back to the living room.

"Happy December 1st, baby." She looks at me teary eyed but quickly recovers and starts to unwrap her gift.

"Christian.." She squeals when she finally see what inside the ornament.

"These are all mementos from our 1st trip to New York as a couple, right?"

I nod and hug her as she starts to get emotional. I start to point out all the items inside the ornament. In the clear glass ornament there is ticket stubs from the 2 Broadway plays we saw, a picture of us on the observation deck of the Empire State Building, and a mini Statue of Liberty. The material that all the mementos are sitting on is blue representing the Tiffany flower

"I love you so much, Christian. Now let's start decorating!" She runs over to the stereo and "Jingle Bells" starts streaming from the speakers.

By the end of the day we have garland, candles, twinkle lights and fake snow cover the windows floor to ceiling.

End Flashback

"Christina, where'd you go?" Ana says while snapping her fingers in front of my face.

" Sorry baby, I was just remembering when we decorated the apartment. Which ornament is your favorite?" I ask

"Asking me that is like asking me my favorite book to read. If I had to choose I would say it's between the one with our first date painted on it with our names and the year, or, the one with our important dates thus far engraved into it. I love all of them and they all hold a special place in my heart." I have to agree with her because I could pick a favorite if she asked.

"Today's ornament is a two parter so while you open this part I'm gonna go get your second half." I peck her on the lips and walk towards the staff quarters to get her gift. Taylor answer the door holding Ana and my new 8 week old Shih Tzu.

She has red bows in her hair and is wearing a Christmas dress. She is the cutest dog I've ever seen. Ana has been talking about getting a puppy so it got me thinking.

The puppy is white with brown spots. Her ears are brown and she has the sweetest face. I thank Taylor for watching her and getting all the items we need for the puppy. Gail said she would watch her while we shop today. I know secretly she wants a puppy of her own so our puppy will be for our entire family to love.

"Let's go meet your new mommy baby girl." I coo at our new puppy. I wanted to wait so Ana and I can name her.

I walk back into the living room and see Ana confused expression as she inspects the ornament. On the ornament is "Hi, mommy. Merry Christmas!" With a picture of our puppy.

Ana looks up at me and her eyes focus solely on the puppy.

"Chrrrriiiistttttian" She shakes her head and refocuses and speaks again.

" Babe, is that our puppy?" I nod and she squeals while kneeling on the floor, as I place the puppy on the floor. She lifts our puppy and gives her kisses while she receives just as many back.

"We need a name. I don't like just calling her puppy." Ana's head snaps up and she has the brightest smile gracing her face.

"I like the name Charlie Rose Grey. What do you think?"

" I love that name, baby. I love you so much. I love you too Charlie." I say as the three of us snuggle on the couch. Best Christmas Eve ever!


	7. Chapter 6

All character rights belong to EL James. Story line and additional characters are mine. Copyright 2016/2017

Not Betad so all mistake our my own.

Thank you for Reading!

Chapter 6

CPOV

Christmas Day

I'm awoken by slobbery kisses to my nose and giggling.

"I didn't know you were into water sports, baby?" I say before opening my eyes and turning to see the most beautiful face still giggling. She is laying on her side snuggling with Charlie, who is trying desperatly to get back to kissing me.

"Umm, if you think that was me kissing you I obvisouly don't kiss you enough." She leans over, giving me a passionate kiss only to be stopped by a whimpering puppy.

"I don't think she likes being ignored. Come here Charlie Rose." I call her and sit her on my chest while Ana moves to lay next to me.

"Merry Christmas baby" We say at the same time. Laughing and rubbing Charlie.

"When need to get up and head to your parents house before they start calling. I can't believe we slept until 8:30 without interuptions." Just as I finish my sentence my phone starts ringing.

I lift the phone and show Ana that it's my mom. She give me the "you're in trouble look" I roll my eyes and answer her call.

"Hello Mother, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas baby boy. It's almost 9 when are you and Ana coming over? Mia and elliot are driving me crazy about opening present." I roll my eyes

"No matter how old those two are, they still act like toddlers." I sigh and look at Ana, who has gotten out of bed and headed towards the shower, Charlie following right behind. " Mom, we are just gonna get reading and will be on our way soon. Give us an hour and we will be there." I can hear Elliot and Mia groan in the background when she tells that that they have to wait another hour.

We hang up after saying our I love yous and I head towards my little family in the bathroom.

I walk into the bathroom to see Ana combing Charlie's fur and then tieing a red and white bow on her collar. She is so freaking adorable.

After some Christmas shower sex Ana and I get dressed.

We both are wearing red and white candy cane pajamas. My mother is all about opeing presents in pajamas then changing into casual clothing. She is taking a red sweater dress and I am taking a red collar shirt and suit pants.

We head out to the foyer and find Taylor, Sawyer and Gail standing by the elevator taking.

" Are all the presents loaded into the SUV?" Taylor nods and looks shocked when Ana approaches carrying 4 gifts.

" These are for you guys. Merry Christmas!" She had Gail and Sawyer each their presents and then hands Taylor the 2 boxes left explainging one is for Sofie.

" All three of you have the day off. Merry Christmas!" Taylor looks shocked and opens his mouth to object but I hold my hand up. Just as i'm about to speak the elevator dings and out steps Bryant and our actually present for Taylor, his daughter Sofie.

"DADDDYYY!" Sofie runs and jumps into her fathers waiting arms. i have never seen Jason Taylor cry but today he has tears streaming down his face."I'm here for three whole days. Can you believe it. Did Santa come to your house too?" She is speaking a mile a minute.

Jason looks at me and nods before asking Gail to take Sofie for a drink.

" Sir, I can't thank you enough for this." He shakes his head to get himself back together. I just nod and slap his back.

" Ana and I are staying at my parents house the whole weekend. So you can spend all that time with her. If I need something I will get one of the other men."

We say goodbye and head towards my parents house.

As we make our way down their driveway i take the time to actually enjoy the decorations that have. Their driveway is lite with spiral trees, the columes have multi colored bulbs and a giant wreath hanging in the middle. It simple but elegant just like my mother.

We no sooner have the car in park before my family is out the door towards us.

" Merry Christmas" They all say at once and give me a hug before heading towards Ana. I know the precise moment they spt Charlie because Mia and Leila squeal so load that it makes Charlie whimper.

" Oh my Gosh, when did you get a puppy? Can I hold it. It is a boy or girl? What's it's name?" Mia rattles question after question without takign a break.

" Jeez Mimi, take a breath and calm down."

"She was a Christmas present from Christian. He gave her to me yesterday and she is an 8 week old Shih Tzu. Her name is Charlie Rose Grey." Ana answers for me and hand Charlie over to Mia. Mia has the brightest smile and squeals while she gets kisses from Charlie.

" Mom, I want one." Mia exclaims and I barely hear my mom say "yeah right when pigs fly" under her breath.

" Okay, let's go inside and get this show on the road." Dad says while ushering Mia and elliot and snuggling up to my mom.

We head inside to the family room and sit on the floor around the tree. Gretchen brings us hot chocolate and breakfast fruit skewers in the shape of candy canes and snowmen. We don't each a large breakfast so we can enjoy a early Christmas dinner.

" Nice pajamas bro, you're so whipped. Well i'm in Who Ville freaking pajamas so who am i to talk. Get it "Who". " That's my brother the wanna be comic.

" F**.. Shut it" i quickly change my tone when i see my mother glaring at us.

" Can't you boys give us one day with curse words. You would think you were raised on a pirate ship they way you mouths can't go a single sentence without using one. i thought I raised you better."

I get up and hug my mom telling her i'm sorry and I will work on my brain to mouth filter. This seems to satify her and she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

After 2 hours all the gifts are open and we now watching It's a Wonderful Life"

" Thank you for the charm bracelet, itunes card, our trip to Italy, Charlie and most importantly your love. Merry Christmas baby." She kisses me and snuggles against my chest while we finish the movie.

My girl got me and her skydiving lessons, we are going to Napa Valley for wine tasting and photo album of all our dates. This woman is my soul mate and hopefully soon she will be my fiance then wife.

Ana and I decided together to send our parents on a 14 day Caribbean cruise. We both agreed our parents deserve a vacation to relax in the Spring.

We had Beef Loin Tenderloin, herb roasted potatos, green beans, cranberry sauce and many more foods. Desset ways the best because my mom made her famous pecan pie. Elliot and I always fight over it.

After dinner we all decide to go swimming in my parents indoor pool. Ana, Mia and Leila run up stairs to change, each talking a mile a minute, while Elliot, CJ and I head into the pool house after we've changed. I have never enjoyed Christmas this much. It's the Ana affect.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

CPOV

December 27

I had the best Christmas this year. It was the first time in at least 2 years that I actually focused on having a good time. The last couple years have been nothing but me focusing on getting my company up and running. There were days I didn't leave the office at all. That was one of the reasons I made sure the decorator selected a comfy couch and a bathroom with a shower and closet were included in the decor of my office. Since Ana and I made our relationship official I've spent less time at work and more time just enjoying the life I was blessed with. I know we've only been together for a couple months but I know that Ana is my one and only. Now with our "baby" as Ana likes to call Charlie we're official a family.

We are on my jet heading towards New York for Christmas/ New Years with Ana's family. I'm slowly starting to warm to Daniel Steele. He and I will never be best friends but he is Ana's brother and she loves him so... I guess I have to at least tolerate him while we have family get together.

Carla and Ray really wanted us to stay at their house but I wanted to be able to take my girl whenever and wherever I wanted and that won't happen with Captain Steele sniffing around us. We are staying at my penthouse. We are having a roof top New Years Eve party.

My family is flying our the 31 and flying back the 2nd. This will be the first party holiday party we have together. She spent weeks planning the party and sent all the information to friend Amber who is a event planner. She has excellent taste and could be an event planner if she wanted.

"Earth to Christian. Where'd your mind call for the last 10 minutes?" She smirks at me as my eyes start to refocus on her face.

" Just thinking about our life together. My life wouldn't be worth living without you in it." I tell her 100 percent sincere. i love this woman and don't want to live without her.

"Babe, you mean the world to me too. You are my best friend, my other half and soul mate. You complete me and the thought of us not being together makes my heart ache." While rubbing my cheek she leans in a give me a soft kiss on the lips.

I lean my forehead against hers and just thank God for giving me my Ana.

" Enough of the heavy stuff, let's "cum" together while rejoining the mile again." I check that Charlie is safely secure in her carrier before scooping up Ana and running back to the bedroom. We are naked within seconds. I love how each of us makes sure the other is pleasured. She is my true love.

" In New Yorrrkkkk, concrete jungle..." I hear some teenager sing Jay Z and Alicia Keys "New York" song while we make our way to the penthouse. Every corner you turn you can find someone in NYC that wants to become a famous something or other.

Once upon a time Mia wanted an actress. She has honestly wanted to be nearly everything under the sun at one time. I got my penthouse in New York because in the beginning I had a lot of meetings in the New England area but also because Mia always talked about wanting to live in New York and i wanted to make sure she was safe.

She comes here at least once a month. That's how she met Ana and Melanie. They were shopping the the same store and Ana and Mia went for the same sweater and just hit it off. I have never been so happy for my baby sisters shopping addiction.

" Lets take a shower before we go to my parents house. I need a little something to wake me up." She wiggles her ass at me and winks over her shoulder before disappearing into our bedroom.

"Damn, woman you will be the death of me. You and that perfect ass better be ready for what I have planned." Quickly I get naked and find her in the shower with her hair in a messy bun. Dear God I almost came without even being touched by her.

"Let's go see my parents and exchange gifts before we end up in bed for the rest of the day." Giggling she runs towards the front foor. We are both dresses in holiday clothing once again. Thankfully Gail remembered we were celebrating a late Christmas with Ana's parents and she put festive colored clothes in my suitcase.

I'm wearing a red pullover sweater and suit pants while Ana looks amazing in her Christmas tree green sweater dress and red heels. She could wear a paper bag and be gorgeous.

As we walk out the lobby of our penthouse I decide to take this moment to recreate a scene Ana loves from some movie. I dip her and kiss her with all the passion I have. I know paps are around and will definitely will get the perfect shot. I usually wouldn't want them in my business but sometimes they are good for something. One of the best pictures I have is because a pap caught us unexpectedly smiling at each other with so much love. I will cherish that forever.

We spent almost all evening at the Steele's house and decided to just spend the night since it would take us a good two hours to get back into downtown New York.

December 31st

"I never thought I'd hear the day my dad would talk about moving to Seattle. I thought he was joking, that's why I started laughing but he was 100 percent serious. I'm not sure I'm ready for my parents to be so close again. Jeez can't a girl have a life. I'm rambling, find a way to shut me up babe." She winks at me and gets on her knees while look at my hard as hell erection.

"Don't be shy baby, take him out and play." Smirking at me as she unzips my pants and he springs free. I can't keep my groan from escaping my mouth as she take my penis into her always warm mouth. I watch with great excitement while she goes sucks me dry.

"Damn baby I didn't think that could get any better but you keep surprising me." She winks and tries to walk towards the bathroom but I catch her and throw her on the bed while ripping off her panties and making a meal out of her core. She is always so responsive and I love the taste of her.

"YYYYYEEEESSSSS Chrissssssssssssssssss." she moan out as she orgasms into my mouth. Dessert is served.

"We're heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Mia sings while she and Melanie come running into the living room. This gonna be a long 2 days with ll these women.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

All FSOG characters and names belong to E.L James. All other characters and story line belong to me.

This chapter is short but i;ll make it up next chapter.

New Year's Eve Celebration

We spent the rest of the afternoon spending time with our families and Elliot's new conquest, I mean girlfriend. Not sure how long that is gonna last, but she seems nice and not after his money or name. I don't hold out hope because my brother is a manwhore. She isn't his normal type which was blonde, fake everything and just radiated whore from every angle.

"What's up bro? You ready for the best New Years yet?" Elliot slaps me on my back while taking a swig of beer.

Yeah, I'm just happy that this year is gonna be better than the first half of last year. So how long is this one gonna last?" I smirk at his offended face.

"You know I'm right about this. You are only with a girl 2 weeks tops and that's only if don't get clingy right after the first time. You need to think about your future."

Jesus, Christian she really has you by the balls doesn't she. I never thought my 22 year old brother who I know has gotten laid more times than most men is actually try to have the talk with me." He laughs while walking back to his girl, Tanner I think her name was.

After another hour, we decided to go get dinner.

"That was the worst mistake of my life. You would think since I'm a New Yorker that I would know not to go out on New Years Eve but her I am.." Ana mumbles more to herself than to me.

"Okay, I think we should just grab a pizza or take out and head back to the house because we won't get back before midnight if we keep at this pace." I look around and everyone agrees so we head to RedFarm to grab some takeout.

" I missed how good their food was. Yum Yum Yum..." Mia exclaims as she finished her food.

It is now 11pm and we finally are heading up to the rooftop for the realize my girl has been waiting for. She spent so much time designing with Amber that I know it's gonna be amazing and she did not disappoint.

" Holy Shit Ana Bean this is amazing. You should be a party planner." Mia and Elliot girl Tanner say at the same time.

I hug Ana from behind and kiss below her ear while whispering how amazing she is.

The pergola is decorated with twinkle lights and the table is covered in silver and red decor. She went simple but gorgeous with decoration. It looks so warm and inviting, just like Ana.

"Let's get this party started!" Mel screams and runs turning the stereo up.

We spend all the time before we countdown to midnight dancing and drinking and just celebrating our lives.

" 1 Happy New Year!" I grab Ana and dip her while giving her the most passionate kiss to ring in the New Year. The ball lights up and fireworks are shot off.

"They say that how you ring in the New Year in, is how we will spend the year. So i thought what better way to spend the year than kissing the love of my life?" I wink and go back to kissing her. Clearing of throats bring us back to reality. I completely forgot Ray and Carla where here. Whoops..

" You can let my baby girl breathe anytime Christian." Ray says as he glares at me but smiles at Ana.

"Sorry sir, I just got carried away with how much I love Ana." I don't know why I'm apologizing in my own house but I've gotta stay on his good side if I want to spend my life with his daughter.

Looking around at my family I notice some guy sucking face with my little sister. WTF, who the fuck is this guy? Without wasting anytime I storm over to them and rip him off Mia.

"Who the fuck are you and why are your lips connected to my sisters? SPEAK." I roar making both Mia and douchbag flince.

I honestly think this guys gonna have a heart attack but the way he is breathing.

"Christian calm down. Gosh you would think you were dad. This is.." I cut her off

"I didn't ask you to speak Mia. I ask _him_ to speak. Well, I'm waiting..." I glare at him and hope he is shitting in his pants because I am pissed he was even touching my baby sister.

Elliot hears me and decided to see what's going on.

"What's going on bro?" He looks at me than at Mia and _him_ , something clicks in his head and he steps towards the guy.

"Are you gonna speak or just stand there? We don't know your name but let me introduce myself. I'm Christian Grey, Mia older and very very protective older brother. This here is.." Elliot cuts me off introducing himself. I honeslty think this guy is gonna run out of here crying in a few minutes.

"I..." he clears his throat and tries again."I'm Aaron Thomas, nice to meet you both." He sticks his hand out for us to shake. I hesistate but one look from Mia and I decide to play nice for at least a few minutes. Just wait til we get him alone he won't speak to her again.

"So Aaron, what is this between you two? Is this serious or are you using my sister?" Elliot says while fisting and unfisting his hands. I know he only does that to control his anger.

" Mia and I have been dating for a months now. I am 100 percent committed to this relationship if that's what you're asking. She told me all about her protective brother but I didn't realize it was you two. I have follow all your work Elliot. I won my own architect firm her in New York and I love the work you do." I don't if this guy is sucking up or being truthful. My brother is amazing and he should get all the credit he deserves.

" Aaron..." I hear my girl squeal as she runs towards Mia's boyfriend. WTF does she know him? I get my answer when she hugs him and they start talking a mile a minute. I clear my throat and she turn with a smile.

"Babe, this is one of my best friends from High School. Aaron, this is my boyfriend Christian." She says boyfriend so proudly that it makes my heart skip a beat. My girl loves me as much as I love her.


	10. Chapter 9

FSOG character and names belong to E.L James. All original characters and the story line belong to me,

Thank you for reading.

" Babe, this is one of my best friends from High School. Aaron, this is my boyfriend Christian." She says boyfriends so proudly it makes my heart jump.

CPOV

Ana must see the look in my eyes because she jumps into my arms and kisses me before whispering in my ear to stay calm.

"He's a great guy Christian. You've got to loosen reins sometimes, let her find love." She tell me before turning around and talking to Mia and Aaron again.

"So what are we gonna about this one bro?" Elliot ask while glaring at the happy couple.

"Let's just feel him out for the time being. If Ana knows him than he can't be a bad guy. She wouldn't allow Mia to get hurt." He nods and head back to Tanner.

I need to relax and let my sister live her life but that's easier said than done. My girl is slowly helping me calm down and not be so controling.

I turn my and see my parents are still "celebrating" the New Year. No matter how old I get, it's still not fun watching your parents make out like teenagers.

"ewwww, mom stop sucking on his face." Mia yells

"It's almost 3am and we have plans in the morning. Come on baby, lets head to bed." I hold my hand out for Ana and she gladly takes it while smiling.

A few days later we are back in Seattle and I can't wait to get back to normal life. The last few days with all my family in our penthouse in New Year was a little much. Five women in one apartment no matter how big it is can get on your nerves. I love my family but I am excited about going back to work.

" I love waking up to you snuggled into me. It makes it so easy to do this." She moans as I slid my erection into her wet core. We start slow love making but soon it becomes hard fucking.

" oooooooohhhhhhh Chris, fuck me harder. I want to wake the neighborhood with my moans." during the time my parents were in NYC with us we barely made love because of Ana didn't want them to hear us. So it's easy to understand why we both need a fast hard fucking.

"Charlie, where is my little pooky bear." Ana makes kissie sounds. As Charlie comes around the corner she has a pair of Ana's Louboutin in her mouth. Ana's mouth pops open as she sees what's going on.

"No Charlie, bad dog." Ana says in her sweet motherly voice. Those puppy dog eyes Charlie gives gets both of us each time she gives them. I can only imagine what our children will get away with. WTF kids? Let's get engaged first.

"I don't want to leave her Christian. It will be my our first full day with both of us gone. What if she needs us? What if she gets lonely?" She is about to have a panic attack before Gail comes out and reminds Ana that she will take care of Charlie.

Ana nods, but still seems sad. Charlie is our baby and we couldn't handle something happening to her.

I walk into my office and it feels great to be focused on my company again. I loved being off the last two weeks but I missed being the boss.

"Sir, We need to talk." I look up from my computer to see Taylor, Welch and Barney standing by the door. Shit this can't be good.

"What's going on Taylor?" Life has been going so great the last year. My relationship with Ana has been amazing. Family life has become better than ever and I want life to stay on this happy course.

"We've had a couple threats this week. We wanted to validate the threats and try to find the person responsible."

"Who was it?" I am trying to control my anger and not snap at them... yet

"The person has made threats against your mother, sisters and Ana. The worst have been the ones against Ana." I try really hard to count to 10 and calm down but it didn't work.

"What the fuck did this asshole threaten to do to my family? Tell me NOW" They hand me three ziplock bags with letters in them.

I first one has pictures of my mom and dad walking, of her leaving the hospital, the one that scares the shit out of me is a picture of my mother sleeping.

The note says

All this security and I still got close to one of the most important women in your life. It would be so easy to eliminate her. Where we you be then?

I'm almost scared to look at the other two bags.

The second bag contains a similar letter to my mother's. Threatening to hurt Leila and Mia and pictures of both my sisters close up and far away doing everyday things.

The third letter was by far the most terrifying.

My beautiful Ana at work, eating lunch with my sisters and mom, Walking Charlie, and When we were in New York at her parents house.

"She a true beauty Christian, how the hell she fell in love with you is beyond me. You better enjoy the little time you have left with her. Before you know it you'll wake up and she'll be gone. I can't wait to enjoy her body before I stab a knife into her heart.

You destroyed my life with the swipe of a pen, now I get to return the favor and trust me I'll enjoy my revenge more than you. Sleep tight.

I can't breathe. Fuck I need to see Ana.

"I... I need Ana, my mom and sisters to get to my apartment NOW!" I scream at Taylor. I need to see with my own eyes that Ana is okay. I grab my suit coat and run towards the elevator deciding to get Ana from work my self. i can hear Taylor screaming into his phone, I'm sure he's talking to my families CPOs.

What the fuck have I done. I need to get the motherfucker before he tears my family apart.

It takes wait feels like hours to pull up outside Operation Hope and before the cars in park I jump out and run towards the door. I hear Taylor yelling at me but I don't give a fuck, my world is being threaten and I feel like I might explode if I don't get to see her soon.

"Can I help you sir?" A redhead I've never seen before ask me as I walk towards Ana's office ignoring her.

"Sir, this is private property and you can't just walk in without signing in. SIR, I am talking to you." She shouts as I continue to ignore her. All of a sudden Ana's door opens and out walks Ana, Mia and Leila along with each of their CPOs.

"Christian?" Ana asks as she see me but before I can respond the redhead interrupts us with a huff.

"Miss Steele, I tried to tell this man to stop and he just ignored me the entire time. I called the police and they will be here soon to escort him out." She looks at me with a smirk and cocky look. Oh this bitch is about to get it.

" Becca this is my boyfriend and their brother Mr. Grey. So do you have anything you'd like to say to Mr. Grey before I fire your ass for your rude behavior?" Ana is sooo sexy when she is pissed. The redhead Becca pales and stutter an I'm sorry, sir before going back to her desk.

"Baby, as much as I would fire someone for the attitude like that at least you know she won't let just anybody into your building. I'd keep her if she has been a good employee." She gives it some thought and nods before going to tell Becca she can stay. I know it's weird but knowing that someone is as protective of this building and the people inside is running the front desk makes me happy.

"Mr. Grey, the next time you jump out of the car before I park I will handcuff you to the door handle.

This people aren't just targeting your family, you are also a target. You need to stop and think about the threat before you run off without me." Taylor has never spoken to me like that before.

"I'm sorry Taylor. I honestly just needed to see my girl for myself." He nods before walking over to talk to Sawyer, Bryant, and Grant the other CPOs. I'm thinking about hiring a guard just for the front door.

As I walk towards my girl, I send up a little pray that this manic is caught before my family can be touched.


	11. Chapter 10

APOV

The last 5 months with Christian have been nothing short of amazing. I'm so glad Mel and I met Mia last March. It was like we were meant to meet because if Mel and I hadn't been back home for Spring Break we never would have met her. It's amazing how fate works. I only ever dated one guy before Christian. Actually I'm not sure if you really call it dating. Justin and I dating for like a 6 months when we were 16. We broke up because we just couldn't see our relationship going anywhere except friendship. I lost my virginity to him at Mel's 17th birthday party. Her parents were away for the weekend so she threw a kick ass party and we all got a little too drunk. One thing led to another and we had sex. After that we decided to have a friends with benefits relationship that lasted the rest of senior year. We ended our FWB relationship on good terms and now he's married with a little girl. I don't regret losing my v card to Justine but I wish I met Christian back then.

Christmas and New Years was amazing with our families. I loved that Christian and I went ice skating in Central Park, built a snow man on the roof of his penthouse and got to watch Charlie experience snow for the first time. The little sweater that Christian bought her was so cute, it had snowflakes on it. He also made a point to get similar sweater for both of us. We went for a walk wearing our matching sweaters. We are goobers and I love it. I am so glad I found my soul mate and I know we are going to have a happy ever after.

"OMG, Ana I'm so excited!" Mia's loud voices rings throughout my office.

When I look up she has the brightest smile on her face. She looks truly happy for the first time since I've met her.

"Mia Grey, I love you but lower you f-ing voice. We have families here." She plops down on my couch and takes a deep breath.

"Now that you are calm, tell me what's got you so happy?"

"Aaron is moving to Seattle!" She starts wooting and doing the Carlton dance. I take out my phone to record this moment because Mia rarely ever lets down her guard for video moments.

"Anastasia Steele, I will kick your ass if that video end up on a social media site." I smirk and email it to the Grey's and Aaron before locking my phone.

"I only sent it to a few people. Now Aaron is moving to Seattle? What about his business? OMG, I'm so happy for you Mimi!" We both squeal and hug.

We both sit on my couch and talk about their plans for his move. Apparently they have been together a lot longer than a couple months. They met back in July on a dating app and talk for a month before they decided to meet up. That explains why she was going to New York a lot more than normal the last 5 months. They decided to look for a place to live together.

"What's with the pout Mimi?" Oh shit I just realized why she came to me first with this news.

"Hell no, I am not gonna be the one that tells your brother. Nope, not going to happen. That's all on you. I don't think even the promise of sex will sway your Christian from wanting to kick Aaron ass." I know I calm me down but I don't think I could calm him down after the news his baby sister is gonna live with a man.

"I hope Aaron has health insurance because once Elliot and Christian are done with him he's going to need medical attention." I laugh as her face pales. After all these years she still underestimates the over protectiveness of her brothers. Mia opens her mouth to reply but is cut off by Sawyer and Bryant (Mia's CPO) coming into the room to check on us. Sawyer looks pissed and that's never good.

"What's got your panties in a bunch guys?" Mia snorts and tries to hold in her laughter while Sawyer glares at us. Shit, this must be serious if he doesn't play along. He normal is a chill guy, which is why I can deal with him being around me all the time.

Christian was pissed when he found out that I didn't have any protection even though my brother was powerful and also because of my charity FEED but we've never had a problem. So as soon as we became official he "asked" me to have a CPO follow me. It was a fight, but in the end I realized he needed it for his own sanity and I was lucky enough to feel comfortable with Sawyer. He reminds me of my brother Daniel and I know he would risk his life for me. I hope that moment never comes but it's nice to know he would.

"Mr. Grey and Taylor are on the way here. They should be here within 5 minutes" Just as he finishes talking I hear Becca pissed off voice yelling at someone.

The four of us walk out of my office with both CPOs going first and I see Christian trying to be "nice" to Becca but I can see it on his face that he's about to blow up at her so I interfered before that happens.

"Christian" I say to get his attention as well as Beccas

""Miss Steele, I tried to tell this man to stop and he just ignored me the entire time. I called the police and they will be here soon to escort him out." She looks at Christian with a smirk and it takes everything in me to not fire her immediately

" Becca, this is my boyfriend and Mia and Leila's brother Christian Grey. So do you have anything you'd like to say to Mr. Grey before I fire your ass for your rude behavior?" She pales before stuttering her apologies and walking back to her desk.

"Baby, as much as I would fire someone for the attitude like that at least you know she won't let just anybody into your building. I'd keep her if she has been a good employee." I think about it for a minute before finally nodding. She could have just let him come in because of his looks but she didn't. I'm proud of that fact and am willing to keep her.

"Becca, I'm not going to fire you. Thank you for taking your job seriously and making sure all our people are safe and secure. It makes me happy to know you are as committed to Operation Hope as the rest of us." She smiles and gives me a hug thanking me over and over again.

I make my back over to Christian and end up only hearing the end of Taylor and Christians conversation.

"you are also a target. You need to stop and think about the threat before you run off without me." I hear Taylor say and I try my hardest to not gasp, I don't want to give it away that I heard them so I make my way over to Mia and Leila.

Someone is threatening Christian. Is that why our CPOs are being so uptight today.

I jump from someone's arms circling my waist.

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you." He kisses my hair before nuzzling into my neck.

I'm gonna wait until he brings up the conversation I overheard. He will tell me when he feels it's time. I know without a doubt that he will protect us and I've always felt safe with him.


	12. Chapter 11

Still APOV

One week later

We are one our way to the Grey's for Sunday dinner and I have a feeling Mia is gonna announce her impending move. Christian has been super clingy this last week. Every time he leaves no matter how long he'll be gone he always give me a hug, kiss and tell me he loves me. He still hasn't said anything but he might say something tonight at dinner since we'll all be together.

"Ana dear you look beautiful." Grace says as she give me a hug then walks to give Christian a hug.

Mia comes bounding out the door and heads straight to me.

"I told my parents about Aaron and I moving in together. They were sad but happy that I'm happy and not moving to New York. I'm so excited for him to finally get here." I love a happy Mia. She has grown and matured so much over the last year and I know Aaron had something to do with it.

"I'm so glad they are happy for you because you'll need them on your side to sway your brothers but I've got your back too." I hug her and try to get her to calm down before her brothers notice.

"Hey Mimi" Christian pulls her into a hug and whispers something the makes her tense for a second before she starts to laugh.

"Of course he did,that's why I love him so much." I decide to give them some time alone and walk over to Leila and CJ and catch up with them. CJ see me coming and starts giggling and clapping he hands while babbling unknown words. I can't believe how much he's grown in the last 2 1/2 months since I met them. Since we still haven't been able to locate Leila's ex Jack Hyde Christian and I decided to move Leila and CJ into my old apartment since it was located in Escala so we knew she would be safe. I had them move in with me before Christian asked me to move in at Christmas.

Leila, Mia, Mel, Abby and I spend so much time together it's like we are siblings. Which is funny to watch Elliot, Christian, and Mel's boyfriend Paul deal with the 5 of us together while we're out. If we have a girl night in, they all disappear into either the game room or they leave the apartment all together. Poor Aaron, what are you getting yourself into moving to Seattle. lol

"Where's my little CJ? Oh, there you are!" He squeals and puts his arms out for me to pick him up.

"I can't believe he almost 9 months old. It feel like yesterday that he was born." Leila says while looking lost in thought.

"What's wrong Lee? You look lost in thought?" She nods and starts playing with CJ's hands.

"I was going through my old photo's while looking for a specific baby picture of CJ and I found a lot of Jack and I and it just brought back memories. I know he hurt me a lot but sometimes I miss the life we had before he started being violent. I know it sounds stupid but I can't help how I feel." She starts to cry and I pull her into my arms as much as I can with a baby in my arms. He coos and giggles and that causes Leila and I too laugh. She kisses him and wipes her eyes.

"It's not stupid to miss a part of your life that was good at one point. He help create one of the best things in this world. You will always be connected to him through CJ but you have to love yourself and CJ enough to not let him back in until he gets anger management. You don't want CJ to think that the way Jack treated you was how women should be treated, right?" She nods and takes CJ back into her arms and kisses him

"You will never hit a woman and I will teach you how to respect a lady." She laughs when he grunts like he agrees with her.

I look up and see Christian talking to his parents but watching me, so Leila, Cj and I head towards the family so we can finally get dinner.

CPOV

"Mimi, I talked to Aaron earlier and he told me something interesting. He wanted to ask me if I would be comfortable with you and him living together." She pales and starts shuffling foot to foot.

"Wh... What did you say to him?" She looks up with a pout and I really want to see her squirm but talking to Aaron today made me realize he really loves my sister. Plus him knowing Ana and her family give him a considerable about a brownie points. Ray and Daniel Steele would not allow some lowlife around Ana.

"I told him that it was nice that he actually thought about asking your family before committing to moving in with you. It wasn't needed but it was nice. Congrats Mia, you caught yourself a good guy. The best part about him is that he realizes that you are a rare gem that deserves to be cherished and he showed that by asking the family first." She starts to jump up and down while screaming. I guess Ana really is calming me down.

I turn to find Ana holding CJ while talking to Leila and my heart melts. She is so amazing with him and I can't wait to see what's she is like with our own children. Ring first, Grey then babies.

"Thank you for being understanding Christian. She really loves him and it was nice that he called her family to ask permission. Though I should warn you, he did ask for our blessing for her hand. You mom and I talked and we agreed but he says he's unsure when he'll ask but it will be this year. Just wanted to give you a head up." Well shit, I never thought my baby sister would get married first but I guess she is a romantic at heart and had her dream wedding planned out completely before she was 10.

"I'm surprised but not it's not completely out of left field. If I thought the timing was right I would ask Ana to marry me. With he still trying to figure out how to run FEED and Operation Hope without giving one more time than the other and now this threat I don't want to cause more stress." My dad nods understanding but also I see his eyes hardened at the word threat. He was pissed when he read the letters and saw the photos. Whoever this fucker is messed with the wrong family. He will wish he was dead when we're done with him.

Later that night

"I'm so proud of how you reacted to Aaron and Mia moving in together. You are an amazing boyfriend, brother and son. Oh also a great puppy daddy." She says while picking up Charlie and snuggling into her chest.

" I have plans for that chest so get all the snuggles in with her before I take you in this bed and ravish you." I smirk as she squirms then kisses Charlie before placing her into her doggie bed.

"Ravish me, Mr. Grey" She says while unzipping her skirt but I stop her.

"That's my job, baby." I finish unzipping her skirt and pulling it and her underwear down while placing soft kisses on her thighs. After she steps out of them I go straight for her clit. Her moaning drives me to suck harder and after just a few minutes she is squirting all over my face.

"Yes baby, give me all your cream. Cover my face." She moans while I lap up all the juices she lets loose.

"God Ana, I need to fuck you." She takes her tops off and get on all fours while wiggling her ass in my face.

"Naughty girl" I smirk as I slap her ass before slamming into her tight pussy.

"That right baby, moan so loud the doorman can hear you. I smack her ass again as I keep my stride of pushing my aching cock into her wet warm core. In than out. It's the most erotic show I've ever seen. All too soon I feel the need to cum and just like that Ana orgasim take mine right with her.

"Oooooohhhhhhh Shit, YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS Christian"

"That's right baby say my name. Shit Annnnnnnnaaaaaa" I lay down next to her and let my breathing return to normal.

"We should record that someday. I think we'd make a sexy as fuck sex tape. Our eyes only but still." She just shocked the shit out of me. Well fuck, I'm hard again.

"Round Two, baby" I flip here on top and she ride me like her life depends on it.

The Next Day

"Did you have a good day, Christian?" Ana asks while were eating Chinese for dinner. I need to tell her about the threat. The security team and I have tried to find out who made the threat but we can't figure it out just yet, so it's time to tell my whole family.

"Ana, I need to tell you something and I don't want you to worry. I promise I'll tried my hardest to make sure nothing happens to you or our family." She looks at me with such compassionate eyes.

"We've received a threat at GEH last week."

"What kind of threat? OMG are in danger?" Of course my girl always worried about me.

"No baby, They threatened my mom, Leila, Mia and you" She gasp and I can see the fear in her eyes. I hate whoever this person is even more for scaring my girl.


	13. Chapter 12

CPOV

The last month has been tense for my whole family and there isn't an end in sight. We have tried to eliminate the threat but we aren't any closer to the culprit and it's pissing me off. My girl has been extra clingy, not that I'm complaining because there is nothing I like more than a snuggly Ana but it's not because she is feeling extra lovingly. She talks in her sleep and every once in awhile I hear her begging for my life. I wish I could have kept this threat a secret but I know they deserved to be informed. Each member of my family and executive staff have 2 protection offices following them at all times.

Ros, Mia and Elliot fought me more than anybody but after Taylor and Grace got involved everyone took it in stride. My brother calls me everyday saying how having two hulk light babysitters is fucking with his game but I told him to suck it up.

Leila and Ana took it the best. Leila was more worried about CJ getting hurt so she asked to have someone specifically assigned to him. I let her choose him and she wanted Eric Donaldson. The look shared between those two did not go unnoticed. I want my sister to be happy but she needs to let him do his job while this threat is active. I'm brought from my thoughts when Taylor and Welch run into my office.

"Sir, We have found out who has been making the threats. This whole time we believed it to be from either a hostile takeover or a deal you pulled out of, but we were wrong." I roll my hand for them to continue.

" It was Connor McMennis. His father Gary McMennis sold you his company the first year GEH opened."

"I remember him, he was one of the only companies that didn't try to undermine the deal by overestimating the companies worth. He knew that his company was dying and wouldn't be around another 6 months. Our deal ending with us both being happy and we still in contact time to time." Why over 2 years later would they try something?

" It appears Connor McMennis was only 17 when his father sold the company and he always thought he would take over. It seems the deal was signed and it wasn't until months had past before Connor was made aware. He is under the impression you stole his future and now wants revenge."

"Why know? We signed they deal 4 months into GEH's opening. GEH has been up and running for three years now, why wait so long?" Welch pulls some paperwork out of a file and hands them to me.

"It appears Connor has a drug problem since starting at the University of Seattle. He was using what was left of his trust fund but now he's broke. His father is refusing him any money until he gets help. Like Taylor said it appears he is attacking your family because he believes you stole his future. The part that makes this worse is he is unpredictable because of his drug use. We have tried to track him but his last known location was on the campus of US but that was 3 days ago." Fuck..

Drugs always has to come screw up my life. First my birth mother and now this asshole wants to hurt my family.

"Have you talk to his parents? I know he is mad about them cutting him off but they are still his parents. Maybe they could help us get him to a specific location and grab him before he does something much worse then send letters?"

"I haven't talked to them yet sir, but I will now that I've notified you." I nod my head and dismiss them both. This is something I never expected when I started my company. My goal was to help change the world. My first threat I ever got was when I made my first million and it was also the first time I appeared in the fucking tabloid. It was all about the twenty something kid that created the fastest growing M&A company. They staked out in front of our 250 square foot office building waiting to get a glance of the "new kid" but quickly they got bored with me ignoring their questions. I wish they would leave me alone completely but I "hot material" for them.

Two hours later my PA Andrea notifies me that the McMennis are here. "That was quick" I mumble to no one but myself. I tell her to send them in and when I look up I see Welch and Taylor are following right behind them.

"Mr. Grey, We hear that our son is causing you some problems?" I nod and glance at Welch and he hands them the threatening letters.

"We have evidence that your son sent those threats."

"NO, our son would never do anything like that." Mrs. McMennis yells before her husband touches her hand and glares at her.

"I apologizes for my wife's outburst. As you can imagine this is a shock that our only child would threaten someone's life, let along 3 lives." I nod and I feel bad for them but I can't forget that my family is under attack but their son and I won't feel pity for them.

"We haven't seen Connor since before Christmas. The last time we saw him he was begging for money and we had just found out he was using drugs. His roommate Mitchell, called us because Connor hadn't been going to his class all last semester and has been hanging with the wrong crowd. Connor also wasn't paying his share of the bills so Mitchell was going to kick Connor out. He wanted to let us know ahead of time because Connor had become more violent and didn't want us to be blindsided. Our son is apparently a violent drug addict that is now broke. He is desperate for money to buy drugs, so I would not be surprised if he threatened you." He looks like he is trying hardest not to cry but slowly tears start running down his face.

"I'm sorry for my failure as a father is causing you problems but I will do anything to help because I don't want my son to do something he can't come back from." His wife goes to open her mouth but he shakes his head and continues

" Just tell us what you need and we will do everything to help you and our son." We spend the rest of the afternoon coming up with a plan to find Connor and get him help before he destroys everything I love.

One week later.

"I can't believe Valentine's Day is next week. It's our first together!"Ana says while dancing in circles. Now that we have a plan underway to find Connor, everyone is slightly more relaxes but we have a face to look for instead of being completely blinded to his threat. I plan on creating the most romantic Valentine's Day of her life. We have been living together for almost 3 months and I think we are ready to take the next step in our love story.

"What is Valentine's Day?" She stops dancing and glares at me before starting to laugh.

"Good one, you almost made me believe you didn't know what the day was. Haha. I know everyone loves Roses but can you get my either Daisy or Tulips? No jewelry required because I already have to two best gifts you and Charlie. I don't need anything else." I smile before grabbing her and covering her mouth in the most passionate kiss. This is why I love her so much. She doesn't need anything expensive, my girl is happy getting flowers and spending a day with me and Charlie. I have no idea how I got so lucky but I will never take her for granted.

Valentine's Day

I asked Mia, Leila and Mel to help me create a romantic setting for Ana and I on the Grace. My company just finished building her and making sure she is water safe. My plan is to celebrate our first Valentine's Day and the weekend on there.

I decided since my sisters and Mel know all about what females want for a dream Valentine's Day I'd let them have almost all the control on decorations. I did tell them my ideas but they quickly shot them down and said they weren't romantic enough. Whatever, as long as my girl loves it I don't care what they think. I look at my watch and see that it's 10 past when Ana was suppose to be here. Just as I'm about to press send on Ana name, I see Taylor running towards the boat. I immediately have a sense of dread take over my body.

"Mr. Grey, We have to go now. Miss Steele and Sawyer were in a car accident." Without evening a second thought I jump off the boat and run towards the car. I slowly take the ring box out of my suit pants and just pray that my love isn't hurt. God, please let her be okay. I can't live without her.


	14. Chapter 13

APOV

"I can't decide which dress to wear, Mel, help me." I've been trying to pick a dress for the last hour before Mel showed up to help me get ready.

We finally choose a pink sweetheart line dress with a white bow. The dress is shorter in the front and has a train in the back with white bow shoes. She give me loose curl and light makeup.

"This is for you." She hands me a blue Tiffany box with a card. It must be from Christian so I open it.

"Holy shit." I say after opening the box. Inside is a diamond drop necklace and matching earrings.

"What's the note say?" Mel ask as she inspected the necklace

" Happy Valentine's Day baby,

This is only one of the gifts I have for you tonight. I can't describe how much I love you. I honestly don't think the word "love" holds enough meaning to how I feel for you. My life begins and ends with you. You are my everything and I can't wait to celebrate our first of many Valentine's Day with the most amazing women in the world. Please wear these and ask Sawyer to bring you to me. I will be waiting baby. I love you!" At this point I'm sobbing and trying to catch my breath. This man is everything I could ever ask for and I was lucky enough to meet him. I thank fate everyday for bringing Mia into my life so I could find my other half.

"Anastasia Steele, you quit that crying right now. You only have 30 minutes before you gotta get to your man. Sit back down so I can fix you back up." Mel scolds me. She hates to see me cry but worse she hates to see her "masterpiece" ruin by tears. She use to yell at me when we were kids anytime I would mess up my hair or makeup. She is a weirdo but I love her so much.

"Done, now go get your man!" She yells as we walk towards the elevator. I look and see the Sawyer already has the present I got Christian in his hands. I give Mel a kiss and hop into the SUV but not before she smack my butt then runs towards her car laughing.

"So Sawyer are you allowed to tell me where we are going?" He shakes his head and keeps driving. I should have known he would crack between him and Taylor I couldn't find out jack shit on what Christian had planned. I look down at my phone when I hear it ring and see it's my mom

"Hey mom, Happy Valentine's Day. Whatcha got planned?" I hear her laugh

My mom has always made my dad a Valentine's Day dinner since I was a little kid. He says that my mom cooks better than any Michelin Star chef. I've always held their love story in my heart growing up. Just looking at my parents you can tell they love each other. They would both be lost without the other. I always wanted my own love story like theirs and I was blessed with my prince. It just took me coming to Seattle to find him.

"You know I have a herb roasted chicken and potatoes in the oven. This year I decided to try a new dessert though. Your dad has been obsessed with chocolate chip cookies lately, so I am gonna make chocolate almond cookies. I miss you Annie." I can hear sniffing trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Mom, please don't cry. I already had to reapply my makeup. I love and miss you too. How about I come out next weekend for a visit." She squeals so loud that I have to pull my phone away. She scream for my dad saying "my baby and gonna come visit." It's like she didn't see me a month and a half ago for the holidays. She and my dad are talking non stop and I can't get a word in but something catches my eyes.

"Shit, T we got a prob.." That's the last thing he able to say before screeching tires a car slams in my side.

"AAAAnnnnnnnnaaaaa, baby girl talk to me. Raaaayyyyy" I hear my mom yell but before I can respond darkness consumes me.

"Wakey Wakey" I jump awake when I feel water thrown on me. I try to get up but I'm tied to a chair and someone I've never met before is standing in front of me smirking.

"AH, you're finally awake. I thought I might have killed you in the crash. You've been out for almost 10 hours." What? 10 hours

"Who are you? Where am I? Please don't hurt me." I beg him but he just starts laughing before walking towards a table. I take this time to look around and see Sawyer tied to another chair. I try to get Sawyers attention but my capture slaps be across the face.

"Now that I have your attention, Smile for the camera." A flash causing me to flinch causing pain to shot up my body. My body is in so much pain. I need to get the fuck out of her and get Sawyer and I to the hospital.

"Now let's see what your little boyfriend will think about this." He says while typing on his phone. The asshole has no idea that Christian is going to ruin his life and I hope I'm alive to see it.

"Miss Anastasia Steele, girlfriend of millionaire Christian Grey, my name is Connor McMennis and I'm here to ruin your boyfriend's life. You're just the little speck on my plan to end Christian Grey."

"I see by the paling of your face that you don't like that idea but guess what bitch? YOU WON'T BE ALIVE TO SEE IT HAPPEN." He yells right in my face.

"Let's call your boy toy shall we?" I try to move my face away but the pain in my neck keeps me from moving to much. He covers my mouth with duck tape before placing a kiss on my tape covered lips. He hit a few button on his phone before I hear my loves pissed off voice but I can also hear the terror in it.

"Grey"

"Mr. Christian steal my father's company Grey, how's your day going? Did you lose anything important? Maybe a girlfriend?" I hear Christian growl through the phone but that only makes this Connor guy laugh. This fucker is crazy and that scares me more than anything. I don't want Christian to get hurt trying to find me.

"If you hurt one hair on her head, you are fucking dead. DEAD, do you hear me?"

"Calm down big boy, we'd hate for your little outburst to hurt blue eyes here would we?" He mocks

"What are your demands. TELL Meeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Well you see that's just it. I want a lot of little things before I receive my big prize. First I'm gonna show this blue eyed princess what a real man is like, then I'm gonna... well I'll let those be surprise. Let's just say it gonna be fun to watch."

"Noo, please don't hurt Ana. I'll trade places with her, just.. just don't hurt her." my poor Christian always trying to save the world.

"You see I don't want you taking away all my fun before I can satisfy my need. I wonder if you girlfriend likes being tied up? I bet she does and I'm gonna see to it that she isn't the same when I'm done with her."

"You fucking bastard, when I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were dead. DEAD, do you here me?"

"Good Luck with that Grey. Say bye bye to your little bitch"

"Ana, I love you baby. I promise I will get you out before that fucker can touch you. Just be strong and hold on for me." Connor hangs up and slaps me across the face and tells me "not likely bitch"

Please Christian, I need you to save me. I say before I succumb to darkness once again.

I'm awoken by someone rubbing my cheek and immediately try to move away but a heavenly voice has my eyes snapping open.

"Hey baby, your safe but you need to stay still. God, baby I was so worried about you." He leans his forehead against mine and we both cry together. Thank God they found me.

"Sir, we need to get Ms. Steele on the stretcher and get her to the hospital." He nods before giving me a kiss and stepping aside but not to far.

"Sawyer, What happen to Sawyer?"

"He's being taken in a different ambulance. He wasn't responding so they took him first. I'm sorry so I caused this." He's crying more than before as I'm lifted into the ambulance and hooked up to the machines.

"Baby, you found me and that's what counts. You saved me and both Sawyer and I will be fine. Don't blame yourself, please. I love you." He nods before taking my hand and giving it small kisses and I slowly lose consciousness.

"My poor baby girl. I'm so glad that little fucker is dead. He deserves all the pain he received." Wait is that my mom.

"I can't believe Kate was involved in this plot. What gonna happen to her Christian?" I hear Grace ask

I slowly open my eyes to see my hospital room full of people I love.

"Oh Annie, you're finally awake. Thank you God for keeping my baby safe." My mom and dad both hugs me the best they can and give me kisses. We say our I love yous before they release me and walk to the couch. My mom is trying hard to not start crying.

"Hey sweetie pie, How are you feeling? We are so glad you're back and safe." Carrick ask and he and Grace give me hugs before joining my parents

"A.. Ana Steele, you are never allowed to leave the house again." Melanie says as she hugs me while sobbing and telling me she loves me. I wave at Mia as she tries to calm herself down and she comes next to Mel and give me a hug too.

I look up and see my beautiful man staring at me with so much love it. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve so much love from one person.

"Baby, come over here please. I need to hold you." I slide over to make room for him and pat the bed. He rushes over and slide into bed gingerly and I'm instantly in his arms and he is kissing my hair.

"I love you so much." We say at the same time.


	15. Chapter 14

All FSOG characters and names belong to E.L James while original characters and story line belong to me.

All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading!

CPOV Day of kidnapping

"Mr. Grey, We have to go now. Miss Steele and Sawyer were in a car accident." Oh fuck. Not my Ana.

"Is Ana okay?" He doesn't respond he just runs to the SUV

"Taylor, I need to know she's okay. What the hell did Sawyer say caused the accident? Tell me, NOW before I go fucking crazy." I'm trying to calm myself down but my love might be hurt and I can't think of my life without her.

"Christian, I have not be able to get in contact with Sawyer. I am still trying to get information on what happen. I have more security in route to the location of the SUV."

"How did you know they were in an accident then?"

"I got a frantic phone call for a Mr. Raymond Steele, he was on speakerphone with Carla and Ana when they heard screeching tires and the sound of an impact. When they tried to get Ana to respond she nor Sawyer answered their calls. He decided to call me straight away. Within two minutes I got and collision alert. I immediately sent help and they should be there by now. We are only 5 minutes out." My heart is racing and I can only imagine how it felt for Ray and Carla actually hearing the crash. Please let my Ana be okay.

I pray over and over again that it's just a fender bender but that hope is quickly squashed when we pull up to a horrific scene.

Both sides of the SUV carrying Sawyer and Ana is smashed in. It looks like the other SUV that smashed into the passenger side of the vehicle pushed the driver side into a light pole. There are at least 10 police officer and 3 ambulances. Before Taylor can even put the car in park I jump out of the SUV and sprint towards Ana's car. Before I get to close I'm stopped by a police officer, it takes everything in me not to deck the bastard but Taylor get my attention.

"Officer Parks, this is Christian Grey and that is his girlfriend and securities SUV that was involved in the accident. We just need to know if they are okay." He nods but then calls over another officer. They talk back and forth before they turn to us and say words that destroys my world.

"Mr. Grey, when we arrived on scene there was only 1 victim and that was the woman that caused the crash. We have at least 10 witness that have made statements. The crash was caused by a Ms. Katherine Kavanagh running a red light but our report states that she never once tried to stop and witnesses also say it seemed she aimed for the SUV." Mother fucking Kavanagh. If she hurt my baby she will wish she was dead

"I could care less about Katherine, I want to know about my girlfriend Ana and Sawyer. I want to see my girlfriend before they place her in the ambulance." I need to see her. My heart needs to see my love to know she will be okay. When I look at both officers I know something more happened.

"What's that look for? WHERE IS MY GIRLFRIEND?" I feel Taylor's hand on my arm and I know he's trying to calm me down because he knows I'm about to explode and that won't get me anywhere with these officers.

"Mr. Grey, when we arrived on scene Ms. Steele and Mr. Sawyer were gone. Witness state that as soon as the crash happened a black van pulled up and a young man jumped out. He first tried to get Ms. Steele out but your security tried hard to keep her safe. The guy knocked him out with a baseball bat and dragged him into the van before coming back to pick up Mr. Steele and put her in the van as well. The witness says that both Mr. Sawyer and Ms. Steele need immediate medical car from how they looked. We are trying to find anyone that might have seen them get away." No one helped them?

"Why didn't anyone help. These people witness a car accident and then another person drives up and kidnaps those same people but these assholes stand around doing nothing. What the actual fuck." I start to storm off but then I remember something.

"What was the description of the man that took them?" My blood boils as they describe Connor Fucking McMennis to a tee. I will kill that son of a bitch. I give the police officers my phone business card and ask him to call me with any updates before walking back to my car.

"See if we can track their phones." Taylor nods before starting the car and heading towards Grey House to meet with Welch. I need to call the Steeles and get them here asap.

"Christian, how is Ana? D did my baby get hurt? No, don't tell me. I can't handle knowing she's hurt and being so far away." She cries into the phone

"We're heading to the airport. We will hopefully be there in 3-4 hours. Please keep my baby girl safe." She tells me before hanging up. I look at my phone and realize she never let me speak. I look at my phone to see my moms name. I never realized how much I need my mom right now.

"Mom, I need you to meet me at Grey House. Something terrible has happened. I need you mom." I cry into the phone

"Baby boy I was hoping the news channel were lying but from your voice I can tell the crash happened. I'm on my Christian. Ana will be okay. I promise, I love you. Just hold on." I mumble love you too and hang up

10 hours later

"Sir, We found them. Police are on the way. We should leave now." Taylor rushes in

"Go get your girl. We'll meet you at the hospital." Mom gives me a kiss before I run after Taylor while firing questions at him.

"How did we finally fine them?" It's been 10 hours since the crash and they were kidnapped but we hadn't had one ping on their location.

"Sir, neither Ms. Steele or Sawyers phones were activate which means he removed the batteries but he made a mistake and replace the battery about 5 minutes ago. We were able to get a location within a minute." within a minute my phone lights up with Sawyers name. This fucker is just digging his own grave. Play it cool, Grey.

"Grey" I say as normal as possible.

"Mr. Christian steal my father's company Grey, how's your day going? Did you lose anything important? Maybe a girlfriend?" This fucktard is gonna get a fist in his face when we arrive.

"If you hurt one hair on her head, you are fucking dead. DEAD, do you hear me?" I scream

"Calm down big boy, we'd hate for your little outburst to hurt blue eyes here would we?" Shit, calm down Grey. Think before you speak

"What are your demands. TELL Meeeeeeeeeeeee" Ok, not so calm.

"Well you see that's just it. I want a lot of little things before I receive my big prize. First, I'm gonna show this blue eyed princess what a real man is like, then I'm gonna... well I'll let those be a surprise. Let's just say it gonna be fun to watch." He laughs and I lose it

"Noo, please don't hurt Ana. I'll trade places with her, just.. just don't hurt her." I almost cry but hold back because I don't want to be emotional

"You see I don't want you taking away all my fun before I can satisfy my need. I wonder if you girlfriend likes being tied up? I bet she does and I'm gonna see to it that she isn't the same when I'm done with her." Oh fuck no

"You fucking bastard, when I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were dead. DEAD, do you here me?"

"Good Luck with that Grey. Say bye bye to your little bitch"

"Ana, I love you baby. I promise I will get you out before that fucker can touch you. Just be strong and hold on for me." Fucktard hangs up before I can say anything else. I promise you baby I'll find you.

"Taylor, we need to get there now before that asshole can do anything else to my girl." He nods and steps on it and soon we are in front of an apartment building in a sketchy part of Seattle. There are police surrounding the building and soon enough they break through the door.

My world freezes when I hear gun shots and before I can take off into the building

"Suspect is down. All clear. Send the medics in, we have two victims that are alive but not responding and one male suspect dead."

I fall to my knees thank god that she's alive but also prayer that her and Sawyer make it out without lasting damage. Soon the police chief allows me to enter the scene to see Ana. This wouldn't normally happen but money talks.

"Taylor can you check on Sawyer while I go to Ana?" He nods before walking towards the other set of medics

My girls face is black and blue. Her arm looks broken and she just looks weak and pale. I walk up to here and rub her cheek but she flinches away from me thinking I'm Connor.

"Hey baby, your safe but you need to stay still. God, baby I was so worried about you. Thank god we found you." I sign and inhale her scent.

"Sir, we need to get Ms. Steele on the stretcher and get her to the hospital." No, you can't take her away I just got her back, I want to scream but I just nods and kiss her before moving aside but still watching to make sure they don't hurt my girl.

"Sawyer, What happen to Sawyer?"

"He's being taken in a different ambulance. He wasn't responding so they took him first. I'm so sorry I caused this." I start to feel my cheeks get wet and realize I'm crying. That's my girl on that stretcher and it all my fault.

"Baby, you found me and that's what counts. You saved me and both Sawyer and I will be fine. Don't blame yourself, please. I love you" She says as lifted into the ambulance. That's my girl, she always known how I'm feeling.

"Sir, they are going to be okay." I look up and see Taylor driving. Wait, when did I get in the car?

This is the day went from being the best day of my life to a day from hell.

I walk into the family waiting room and see everyone's here. My mom rushing over to me and tell me she tried to get information out of the staff but they won't allow her to be informed.

I sit next to Ray, Carla and Daniel. I have no idea when he got here but I'm glad he's here. She loves her brother and I have learned to think of him as a sorta friend since Ana and I started dating.

"Family of Anastasia Steele." A doctor walks in and we are all on our feet asking questions but he hold up his hand to stop us.

"Who is her legal guardian or next of kin? I need to make sure before I share the information." I want to say me because she'll be my wife soon but Ray speaks up.

"I'm her father and this is her mother but you are welcome to speak in front of all of us. We are all her family." He nods

"Miss Steele has a mild concussion. Her right arm and leg are broken. We gave her medicine for the pain and that will make her drowsy. She is asleep right now and might be for a few hours because she is gonna crash from her adrenaline."

"Can we see her?" I ask. He says that she was being moved into a private room and there should be enough space for all of us once she's settled.

As we wait for Ana to be in her room I go in search of Taylor. I find him outside the waiting room on the phone.

"Yes Mrs. Sawyer, I'll let him know you'll be here soon. Have a safe trip. Bye" He turns and I nod towards the hallway

"How's Sawyer?"

"Sawyer is in a coma from blunt force trauma. It seems Mr. McMennis hit Sawyer to keep him knocked out. The doctor said besides the head injury he only has a few cuts and bruise. If it wasn't for Connor Sawyer would have walked away because the impact of the crash was on Ms. Steele's side." I nod and he ask how Ana's doing. We talk for another 15 minutes before the doctor announces we can go into her room.

I thought walking into the apartment and seeing her tied to a chair was bad but this.. this is wasn't prepared for. My girl is hooked to machines and has an IV drip. I guess for fluid and pain medicine. Her arm and leg are restrained and her face is worse than before.

I hear people talking but I really don't pay attention because my eyes are solely focus on my girl. I'm waiting to see those gorgeous blue eyes.

All of a sudden the most beautiful moments happens and I see my girls eye flutter open. Our eyes meet and we start at each other for what seems like forever before Carla crying pull her stare away. She, Ray and Daniel all circle Ana and have a quiet family moment, I think they all need.

"She's okay Christian. You can relax baby boy." My mom says before making her way towards Ana hugging and kissing her before releasing her for Melanie to hug her followed by my brother and sisters. I'm frozen in my spot. That's my girl right there and I almost lost her.

"Baby, come over here please. I need to hold you." Ana's voice pulls me out of my own thoughts and I look to see her trying to slide over best she can with her broken arm and leg. I run to stop her before climbing into her bed a little bit and kissing her hair.

"I love you so much." We say at the same time.

Our family finally leaves and my mom was able to get me a cot to sleep in. She knows me all to well.

Ana and I talked about everything and she wants to see Sawyer as soon as he wakes up. She only remember a little bit of what happen to her because she was going in and out of consciousness. We know that he was unable to do anything sexual to Ana but just in case the doctor ran a rape test.

We are still working on how Kate was involved but the police believe they were involved and he found out her past connection to me and used it to his advantage. Either way she is in jail for 2 attempted murder charges. They have video that she waited until their car started through the intersection before speeding and slamming into them. That bitch can burn in hell for all I care.

Once I'm sure Ana is sound asleep, I go looking for Taylor. He has been here since we arrived and then he was with me all day before that so I know he's beat.

"Taylor, get Reynolds to stand guard and you go home and get some rest. It's 3 am and I know you're tired." He starts to argue but I give him my "don't fuck with me" look and he concedes and calls in Reynold in.

I walk back into Ana's room and take off everything but my boxers before kissing Ana and climbing on my makeshift bed/cot.

"I love you Anastasia Steele. I will make up for today and give you the best Valentine's Day of your life when you get better." I on the brink of sleep and barely hear and "I love you too"


	16. Chapter 15

All FSOG characters and names belong to E.L James while original characters and storyline belong to me.

This chapter isn't edited. All mistakes are mine.

Thank you for reading.

CPOV

It's been almost 3 weeks since Ana was released from the hospital and things have slowly gotten back to normal. She still isn't allowed to walk on her leg for at least another 4 weeks, which is driving her crazy. Both her arm and leg have a pink cast on them due to Mia and Mel pouting and whining about how ugly a plain white cast would be. The girls spent one morning decorating her cast while also having a 'mani and pedi day'. The cast have flowers, hearts and a bunch a squiggly lines, that Mia claims are elegant but to me the look like a two year old drew them.

My sisters and Mel were really shock up by Ana's wreck and they have been at our apartment almost every waking hour. I'm about to kidnap my girl and Charlie away to Aspen just to have peace and quiet.

Ana's family left last night but Carla plans on coming back every other weekend until Ana is completely healed. It took everything in my to not laugh when Ana tried to talk her mother out of making so many trips when she was fine except for a few broken limbs. Carla nagged her for almost two days about it being a mother right and why would Ana take that away from a mother, finally Ana just gave in.

Sawyer is still in the hospital but he finally woke up yesterday. The doctors were worried that since he had brain swelling the first few days and also the impact location that he might suffer memory loss, but at 11:30 pm last night Taylor informed us that Sawyer had woken up and his memory seems fine. The doctors want to do more test now that he's awake so he may be in the hospital for while.

I told Ros I was taking an indefinite leave of absence from my CEO position. She was shocked but understood that right now my focus needs to be on my family. I want to focus on getting Ana better and also we need to deal the media frenzy. The media had a love/hate relationship before but now with Connor and Kate trying to kill Ana the media is like a dog looking for a bone trying to figure out why they wanted to hurt her. They have stories that I was having an affair with Kate or that Ana was with Connor but each story end with a scorned lover going to far.

Speaking of Kate, her father Eamon and wicked witch stepmother had the nerve to show up at my parents house asking for my dad to represent Kate. Carrick just laughed in their faces before telling them in a menacing voice that not only will he not represent Kate but he was helping the DA gather information to put her away for life. He told me later that he really wanted to punch Eamon when he say "as my best friend, you should really want to help my princess. I mean why should she go to jail because your son's car got in here way?" That man is a nutcase. The sad thing about this is that Kate's birth mom was amazing and her and Kate were best friends but when Kate was her mother passed away. They ruled her death "normal" but what 32 year old without any health problems just goes to sleep and never wakes up. Within 2 months Eamon was married to Elena and Kate slowly became a introvert but when she turned 18 she started acting just like Elena. When my dad told me about Kate's mom, I always thought something suspicious happened but the case is closed.

"Sir, I have a letter from Ms. Kavanagh. Do you want to read it or throw it away?" I look up at Taylor, then look to Ana for her input.

"Taylor, we should read it." She says before holding out her hand for the envelope and opening it.

"Dearest Christian,

Why couldn't you love me? Why did you pick someone else? Why couldn't you rescue me from the hell that my dad and Elena put me through? All I ever wanted was for you to fall in love with me and then marry me, after we were married I was gonna use all that power to destroy Elena and my father and get justice for my mom. Shocked to hear me say that? Well, let me tell you what I figured out at 18 years old. I overheard my father telling Elena that 'the best thing he ever did was get rid of his bagage' Now I was confused but then I slowly realized what he meant. That asshole is the reason my mom is dead. So I did what I had to over the last 4 years. I befriended Elena, acted like I liked her and slowly she trusted me enough to spill some of her secrets but nothing about my mom. That was until you got serious with little Miss Steele.

She came to my house drunk talking about how her and my father took care of my mother so I could "catch" a rich guy. Her words were that my mother was "She wanted me to find real love and she said my mother was to loving and sweet" to allow me to pimp myself out to rich men like my dad wanted. I was to get a rich man to fall in love with me then get pregnant and force him into marrying me before leaving him without anything. That way I could take care of my only parent. He was deranged enough to think I loved him and would take care of him after the way he treated me. He would lock me in the linen closet for two days before letting me out and telling me that I would get it worse if I told. He is not the man everyone thinks he is.

That night I pumped her with drinks and she finally admitted that they were slowly feeding my mother rat poisoning over the course of a month. That was what she died from not natural causes. The best part is she never remembered she told me so I kept my mouth shut and acted like the loving step daughter. I will make them pay.

Now how do Connor come into the plan?

Hmmm... What you don't know is that he had been watching you for almost a year before finally coming up with the plan to hurt your family. It took him being truly broke and his family cutting him off to snap. I met him at a dance club a 5 months back, we had amazing sex and decided to stay in contact. It was Christmas time when I was eating lunch with Elena and your mother that he realized I had a connection to you. He asked what it was and I told him that you threw me away for your brunette tart. He offered me up something to calm my nerves and that was it. I was hooked on him and his calming pill. I know it was stupid of me to talk a pill without knowing what it was but man did it work.

I was on the fence on hurting you which was his end goal but that was until we saw you come out of Neil Lang. I was intrigued so I paid off a sales girl and what she told me shocked me to my core, she told me you designed an engagement ring and wanted it days before Valentine's Day. That was the day I agreed with Connor. The only way to make you want me was to take her away from you forever. Now even though I'm in jail at least I can live with that fact because you are without your love.

Goodbye.. I love you forever!

Kate

I look up at Ana and she has tears in her eye.

"Baby"

"Poor Kate.. She had the most important person taken away from her because her father was a selfish prick." She leans her head on my shoulder and sighs before her head snaps up.

"Were you really gonna propose?" As much as I want to lie and keep the suspense for my future proposal, the love I see in her eyes make me confess

Yes, Ana, I had planned to drop down on one knee and ask the love of my life to marry me. I know right now isn't very romantic but" I get up and stand in front of her before dropping on one knee.

Ana, the moment I meet you it was like my life become worth living. It took us a while to admit that our souls are connected but we finally did and now I can't imagine my life without you in it. Will you grant me the amazing honor of being your husband? Will you marry me, Ana?"

YES, I'll marry you." My girl said YES! I will plan another more romantic proposal soon. My girl deserves the best.

I grab Ana and give a kiss to show her how I love her.

"We're ENGAGED!" She yells to no one in particular and I just nod while giving her butterfly kisses all over her face

"I love you so much." We say

"Let's deal with the Kate and Connor shit later. I really just want to relax with my fiance and my CHARLIE." She yells our puppies name who jumps from her dog bed and jump into our laps

A week ago, I didn't know if my girl would survive and now I'm sitting here snuggling my two favorite girls.


	17. Chapter 16

All FSOG characters and names belong to E.L James while original characters and storyline are mine.

Thank you for reading.

CPOV

5 months after the accident

The last 5 months has been amazingly hectic.

Ana and I visited Kate in jail a few days after we read her letter. I laugh remember the look of shock that registered on her face when she realized Ana was alive. I went in along for about 5 minutes. During that time she cried and talked about how she knew I loved her and when she got out that we could finally be together. No matter how many times I told her we wouldn't happen, she just shock her head saying it was the grief talking and that she would make me forget all about Ana.

That 'I love you' crap stopped the minute Ana sat down beside. Kate paled but then she became pissed off yelling how 'she can't be real.. I killed her..She is dead.' She screamed and cried but all of a sudden went calm and just sat there staring in space and rocking back and forth in her chair.

Nothing Ana or I said after could get her attention until Ana said that we wanted to help get justice for her mother and that snapped Kate back to the here and now. After reading the letter Ana talked to Sawyer and explained everything and they bought agreed that if Kate gave up any proof she had on her father and Elena and got the psychological help she needed then they would ask the DA to agree to a shorter prison sentence.

Kate's therapist diagnosed her with PTSD, she told Kate that she has probably been experiencing it since she lost her mother. Even though Ana and Sawyer tried to get her sentence shorted Kate was still sentenced to 15 years in prison. Kate seemed to take her sentence well, the only thing she wanted was to make sure Elena and Eamon paid for what they did to her mother. The DA said that with the evidence Kate had found and recorded they were able to reopen the case and are gonna investigate both of them. Hopefully we can get justice for both Kate and her mother.

As for Connor's death, His parents were rightfully devastated. I asked them out of respect if I could donate money to Youth Drug Awareness Foundation in Connor's names. It can't be easy to lose a child regardless of their past action so I wanted to help those in need while also honoring the Connor they remember.

It's also been interesting on the Mia and Aaron front. My baby sister is now living with her husband in New York City instead of him moving to Seattle. 2 weeks before he was going to move to Seattle he was offered the job of a lifetime but he would have to stay in New York for at least 2 years. He was going to turn it down but Mia refused to allow him to give up his dream when she could easily move. It was heartbreaking but she convinced us that it was for the best. It was 2 months ago that Aaron flew with Mia to Seattle for Sunday dinner that he asked my dad for her hand in marriage. I'll never forget the look on his face when he walked back into the family room. It was between heartbreak and pride and soon Aaron knelt down asking my baby sister to be his wife. Ana, Mel, Leila and my mom were all in tears and I'll admit I was misty eyed but that was quickly gone when Mia squeal of YES could be heard in Mars.

I always thought that my sister would want a big fancy wedding but nope my princess living sister decided she didn't want the hassle and call us all up one day inviting us for a weekend in Vegas. Ana swore that they were gonna get married but I would have bet my company that my sister would never get married in Vegas but I would have out of business.

We spent the most of the weekend enjoying the town and on Sunday afternoon Mia ask us to wear blindfolds which with my control problems was an argument but I finally conceded. After 15 minutes we were being guided into an unknown building. When our blindfolds were taken off we realized they had brought us to a wedding chapel. I took Mia aside and she assured me that this was what she wanted and planned all our outfits ahead, so I hugged her and we went to get changed.

After 15 minutes of waiting for the ladies to make an appearance music starts to play. Mel, Leila and Ana walk down in a pink strapless dresses. Leila is holding CJ who is wearing a mini tux. The music changes and I hear gasp and see Aaron looking towards the door, my baby sister is on a gorgeous white dress and her hair is curled. She looks like an angel. The wedding was quick but filled with so much love and devotion to each other. I couldn't be happier for my sister and I know she is truly happy and that is all I ever wanted for her.

Ana and I have kind of put getting married on the back burner during the Kate's drama and also while she and Sawyer got better. We've kept the proposal our little secret because we don't want people pressuring us into setting a date when we aren't ready yet.

Our relationship has been better than ever. We are actually looking into buying a house before getting married. Charlie is getting bigger, not that she will get any bigger than a foot tall but we talked about getting her a friend. We are looking into the local dog shelters for our next pet.

My life is never boring with Ana around, one day she came home after a trip a bookstore and said she found an interesting book that she wanted to try on me. I was intrigued was I told her to do her worst. Well, let me tell you she apparently found 'A Beginner's Guide to BDSM' book and she researched BDSM and found herself fascinated by that world. After reading the book, she found a sex shop in Seattle and went looking for a beginners "toys" selection. The woman who ran the shop explained everything to Ana. So now here I am with a hard on while looking at my beautiful fiance blindfolded and tied to our bed frame.

" You sure about this baby?" I ask just to be clear before I do something that could ruin our relationship

"Yes, Chris... Master." I smirk as she catches herself. She was so adamant about adding kink to our life. She said it would help with my control issue and also keep our sex life interesting.

"You were almost a bad girl, Ms Steele. What do you think should be your punishment?" She moans and bites her lip

"I believe my punishment should be fucked senseless if it please my master." That smart mouth

"Well I guess fucking you senseless it is because having you not being able to walk start tomorrow would please your master immensely. Spread those long legs for me."

I kiss my way up her thighs and finally settle in between her legs and start licking her clit. She lifts off the bed while moaning. "Stay still baby" I start to suck hard on her clit and slid one then two fingers into her and slowly stroke until I give her permission to orgasim. She shakes and moans while I lick up all the juice she gives me.

While she is coming down from her euphoria I quickly slam into her and that send her into another spasm and almost steals my orgasim.

"That's right baby suck me in. God, your so tight sometimes I think you

re gonna break my dick." She tries to say something but her words are just a jumbled mess.

"Who do you belong you Ana? Tell me?"

"You, I've always belong to you." She moans "Just like you always belong to me"

"Yes baby, no one has or will own me but you." That does it for both us of and we cum together. I have just enough time to take her blindfold off and untie her before we both pass out cuddling.


	18. Chapter 17

All FSOG characters and names belong to E.L James while original character and names belong to me.

All mistakes are mine. Also, I'm not a CSI so I don't really know the workings of crime scene evidence.

Thank you for reading.

CPOV

3 months later

"We the jury find the defendant's guilty of conspiracy to commit murder, first degree murder of Karen Kavanagh and embezzlement." The judge slams his gavel and thanks the jury before dismissing them. They were both sentence to life in prison without the possibility of parole. It was Kate's therapist that advised the DA not to search the death penalty. She was worried that it would ruin any progress Kate has made with her PTSD. She said Kate may be angry and dislike her father but the idea of being the person who help convict her father to death would possibly destroy her. The mind works in mysterious ways and deep down she still loves her father.

The last 3 months have been jam back with a shit storm of drama.

With the information Kate had and also the detectives opening up Karen's death again, they were able to find traces of rat poisoning in the workup they originally performed. The final nail in their coffin was that she had tricked them into admitting what they did while she was in therapy. She told them she just needed the peace of knowing exactly what happened to her mom, I don't know how but she convinced her doctor to video record the session with Eamon and Elena. With that proof plus the voice recording they knew it was over.

Another scum bag that resurfaced in our lived was Jack fucking Hyde. He came after Leila through CJ. He sent her a petition for full custody claiming he was CJ biological father and since the father was unknown on his birth certificate the court required a DNA test. He was completely convinced he was CJ's father and even went as far as buying a house and decorating it. He accousted Ana and Leila while they were shopping telling them how great it will be to finally have his son back. Leila laughed in his face and told him to 'get some help because he needed it.' That only pissed Jack off more and he punched Leila before her CPO could intervene.

He was arrested and while he was in custody the DNA result of CJ's paternity was given to him. We knew Jack wasn't CJ's father because Leila didn't meet Jack until CJ was 6 months old. Apparently Jack has a few screws loose because he went postal screaming that we fixed the test and attack the police officer that handed him the results. That added 8 years to the two he'll get for attacking Leila. The fact that Jack will be out of her life for at least 8 years and that she has an indefinite restraining order against Jack for her and CJ has helped her sleep at night.

On an amazing note, the Grey family is growing by two.

That's right Mia is 3 months pregnant with twins. Two weeks into their honeymoon they found out. Ana and Leila threw a homecoming party for Mia and Aaron but we were all surprised by the unexpected announcement they made. My mom was a sobbing mess talking about her baby having a baby.

When they went to their 12 week checkup the surprise was on them, when two heartbeats could be heard. Aaron is hoping for at least one but I have a feeling she is gonna have 2 girls that will be just like Mia. I love my sister but sometimes I thank the lord she has her own house to return to.

Elliot and Tanner have lasted a lot longer than I thought. They started dating right after Thanksgiving and now they've almost been together a year. I'm not sure if they are in a serious relationship because I've never heard them say I love you to each other but he seems happy and that's what matters to me.

Ana and I celebrated our 1 year anniversary in September and it was amazing. Ana has always loved Disney princesses and I found out that you can actually eat in Cinderella's Castle at Disney World in Orlando. You not only eat in her castle but you actually meet her and a few other princess. So I asked her to accompany me on my business meeting so we wouldn't be apart on our anniversary, she was just happy to be together.

We stayed at Disney for a week and on our late night I surprised her with a princess makeover where she of course asked to be transformed into Cinderella. When we got to the castle she was giddy to learn we'd eat there but her giddiness quickly changes to shock and awe as we walked into the castle and she spotted Cinderella on her throne.

Throughout dinner we met Belle, Aurora, Ariel, Snow White and Tiana and she had to get pictures with each of them. The best part was when the lights dimmed for the special presentation that I took the opportunity to ask my question the right way.

When the lights went back to normal I was down on one knee and on the table was a replica of Cinderella's glass slipper with a 10 carat Tiffany & Co diamond engagement ring sitting in the heel.

I look up to my beautiful girl and smile before clearing the lump in my throat.

"Ana, to say I love you just isn't enough. You are the other half of me. Without you there is no me and the idea of my life without you equal no life at all. I am so thankfully my sister loves to shop in New York because if not for her we wouldn't have met at that moment. I won't say we wouldn't have met at all because I believe we are soul mates and that mean that our paths were destined to cross and we were meant to become husband and wife no matter what. You are the single most important person in my world. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"YES!" Our kiss is a rated R kiss and the crowd I had forgotten was in the room brings us back to the present with their hoots and hollers.

I slide off her promise ring I gave her while we weren't telling our parents we were engaged and replace it with her actual engagement ring. I kiss her one last time before they serve desserts.

"We're ENGAGED!" Ana screams and when I look up I see she's facetiming someone.

I move my chair to her side of the table and see it's her parents. I wave and Ray smirks before congratulation us. He knew I was proposing back in February and asked him again before bringing her to Orlando. Ray has become like a second father to me and I've actually gotten close to her brother Daniel. We got past our past and our focusing only on the future.

"Baby, what got your mind so far away?" Ana's voice pulls me away from my thoughts

"Just thinking about our family." I kiss her and push her against the bathroom door.

"What's the plan for today?"

"Well.. I'm meeting Mel and your sisters for last minute wedding favor ideas. What about you?"

Yes, Ana and I have finally set a date for our wedding. December 2nd, I can't wait to see Ana walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Grey.

We decided on a beach wedding in Hawaii. We vacationed in Hawaii a little over 3 months ago and fell in love with the beach on the coast of Kona. We are getting married on Kealakekua Bay, Big Island. We are gonna the wedding and reception by the water.

They have crystal clear water and it made for perfect snorkeling and they also offer swimming with dolphins which made Ana squeal so loud I had ringing in my ears for two hours. We decided to make it a week event with our small family and friends list. In total we have invited 30 or so people and we couldn't be happier with the list.

"I'm gonna get some extra work done so when we go on our honeymoon, we won't be interrupted unless it's an emergency. 3 whole months, just you and me." I lean my forehead against hers and sign. This woman is the other half of my soul. "I love you so much, Ana."

"Forever and always that's how long I'll love you" She recites a part of her vows. We decided to write personal vows.

"8 days baby"

"8 days until I become the one and always Mrs. Christian Grey!" I go to kiss her but as our lips are about to meet I hear my sisters loud mouths coming out of the elevator. Perfect moment ruin by family once again. "We really need change the elevator codes." I growl while Ana laughs.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, let's get this shopping started. We only have 17 hours before we get on the plan to paradise." Mia grabs Ana arm and pulls her towards Leila and Mel.

"I see you later baby. Go get some sexy lingerie too. Remember three months worth of sexy time. Maybe we can make a little Grey of our own?" I whisper while giving her a hugs before Mel and my sisters drag her out with a shocked look on her face.

Yep, can you believe that me Christian Trevelyan Grey would be ready for a baby of our own but I am. Over the last year I have spent every Sunday with my nephew CJ and since seeing Mia's ultrasound photo of her twins, I am craving for a munchkin our my own. A little creation that's a blend of my love and me.

The next morning

"Wake up baby. It's time to start the countdown to Ana Steele becomes Ana Grey" I give her butterfly kisses down her neck, pulling the sheet down as I make my way down to her slit. I rub my finger over her slit and slowly slide one finger then two into her core and start to suck on her clit. Her body lifts off the bed "stay still or I'll have to punish you." She groans in protest as I pull my fingers out right before she orgasims but I quickly slam into her with a fast thrust.

"Yes, just like that. Please, master I need to cum. ahhhh" I lift her leg higher and thrust deeper than before.

"I can't decided which turns me on more your moans or giggles. Everything about you drives me crazy. You need to cum, I can't hold on much longer." Two more thrust and we both cum together.

As we eat breakfast I decide to bit the bullet about starting a family.

"What are your thoughts on trying to start a family on our honeymoon?" She giggles before placing her orange juice on the counter

"After you shocked me with the baby statement yesterday I went to the doctor before coming home. I wanted to talk to her about prenatal vitamins and the does and don't. She said it could take a couple months after stopping birth control but we can have fun trying." She winks

"So do you want to have a baby with me?" I nod

"Let's make a mini Ana or Christian." I pull her onto my lap and we kiss until Taylor clears his throat letting us know it's time to leave for the airport.

I can't believe that in 7 days Ana is gonna be my wife. I have some surprises in store for my love and our family.


	19. Chapter 18

All FSOG characters and names belong to E.L James while original characters and story line are mine.

Thank you for reading.

All mistakes are mine.

CPOV

"How much longer til we get to the hotel?" Mia whines for the third time this hour. My first surprise to Ana is the villa we stayed in 3 months ago while on vacation. She feel in love the villa so much so we are getting married on the beach in front of the house. I haven't told her but I contacted the owner and made them an offer. We now own our favorite villa.

"Christian?" Ana questions as we pull into the driveway

"Welcome home baby." I say as I hand her the customized Mrs Grey keychain I had made. She squeals and jumps into my arms kissing me all over my face.

"Ewwww, this week is gonna be tmi moments overload. Can we go in?" I sigh and shake my head as we walk towards the door. I lift Ana up bridal style and walk us over the threshold.

"Welcome to the best week of our life." I sit her down and she takes off with the ladies to show them around.

"Holy shit bro, this place is amazing. Did you buy this place?" I nod

"This is part one of my surprises for Ana. I have a few more that but I'm not gonna tell you." I go outside onto the patio and see that not much has changed except a few flower bushes I asked the house manager to plant for Ana.

The house is 6 bedroom 7 baths on it's right on the beach. The best part is that the master bedroom is on the other side of the house. I feel arms around my waist.

"Thank you for this amazing house. I can see us bringing our babies her and reliving our wedding and honeymoon. Hopefully we will create our baby here. I love you and can't wait to be your wife." I lean down giving her a kiss and then we sit on the bench under Paeonia Pink Hawaiian Coral flowers. We stay there for awhile before the sound of Mel and Mia arguing with Tanner. Ana leans her head against mine and we sigh while enjoying the last few minutes by yourself.

"Let's go see what's going on? I knew inviting everyone to stay together would be a headache but I wanted them to enjoy our house but now I regret it." I kiss her before we head inside

We go to where the screaming is coming from and find them in the master bedroom.

"What the hell is going on here?" I growl out because they are giving me a headache and we've only been here for two hours.

"Nothing, just a misunderstanding that's fixed now." Elliot says as he glares at Tanner who rolls her eyes and looks at Ana and I before opening her mouth

"No the problem isn't fixed. Whether or not you stay in this room is up to you Elliot but regardless of what anyone say this is my room. End of story. DEAL WITH IT!" She yells while looking at Ana

I thought Elliot and Tanner were doing good but he told me on the plane that she has become a stuck up bitch that thinks she is owed everything and since she is dating " The Christian Grey's" brother that gives her the right to demand respect. Had he told me this before the jet took off she would have been kicked off but he begged me to let it go. Now I wish I would have listen to my gut and have them do a special landing in LA and kicked her ass off. She will not ruin our week.

"Listen, you little bitch, you are not the master of this house and if you don't want to be kicked out on your ass you'll get your shit and find the smallest bedroom there is and deal with it. If not GO FUCK YOURSELF." I look down in shocked at my sweet girl and smirk. You tell her baby.

She walks towards Ana and raises her hand but before she can even get a swing in Mel has Tanner face down with her knee in Tanner back. She leans down and whisper yells

"You ever think about raising your hand to my best friend again and I will permanently break your elbow. Don't test me, bitch." Tanner is shell shocked but is staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Now, Ana it's up to you if she stay or goes, but know this if you ever raise your hand to my fiance again, you'll life will be ruined." I whisper to Ana that it's her decision but that I would like Tanner leave and she agrees. I was worried for a second that Elliot would be pissed but he threw her shit in a garbage bag and told her to find her own way home, that he was tired of supporting her when she didn't care about him. I made sure that Sawyer confirmed she boarded a plane out of Hawaii

I felt terrible for my brother but I know he'll find a woman who wants him because of his strange personality, goofiness and love of all things Spongebob. I want my brother to find true love. By the looks Mel and El have been giving each other since Tanner left maybe they can heal each other heart.

Melanie was dating a doctor but turns out that he was married but no one knew it. Over the last year and a half Mel has become apart of my family. She is my sister as much as Mia and between Elliot and I it was a miracle Paul could walk the next day. Then my mom ruined his reputation and he was forced out of Seattle Grace. He learned real quick you don't fuck with the Grey family.

"What a bitch she turned out to be. He deserves so much more than a stuck up whore that's only with him for his name. I mean look at him, His ass was sculpt by the Gods. "I hear Mel says when Elliot and I walk outside.

"OH MMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD" Mia and Ana both scream

"What the fuck guys? You scared the shit with your twin screaming. Jesus.."

"Melanie Brooklyn Caris look me in the eyes and answer this one question. Do you having more than friendship feelings meaning wanting to date him feeling for Elliot Trevelyan Grey?" Both Elliot and I stop in our tracks.

"Umm, well you see."

"Nope. Spill it woman. I need to know that my best friend since 5th grade is gonna be okay. You deserve a good guy and beside my hubby and brother there isn't another man that would be perfect for you. " I love that she called me hubby.

"Shit.. What if she says no?" Elliot whispers in my ear.

I look at him and he blushes because he realizes he just admitted he likes her too.

"Fine, Yes, I am completely in love with your future brother in law. I had to stand back and watch that bitch us him and not scratch her eyes out but it's not like he would like me anyways, let's drop it." Mel sounds so disappointed while saying the end part

"Are you gonna let her believe she doesn't have a shot with you. Come on it's a week of love. I get to marry the most amazing woman in this whole world and now my big brother has found a wonderful girl who loves him. Go get your girl" He smiles and runs from our hiding spot.

I walk slowly behind him and see that he has knelt down in front of Melanie. She has tears in her eyes. I tap Ana shoulder and motion for her and Mia to give El and Mel privacy.

Ana and I say goodnight to Mia as we walk towards our bedroom. "6 days before I can call you Mrs. Grey."

"I can't wait Mr. Grey." I kiss her before we get comfortable for bed

4 Days Later

"Let's party!"

"Fuck man, I'm going to be deaf before this week is over."

My parents, grandparents and Ana family arrived this morning. Our parents wanted to give us kids alone time while they had their own alone time. Blah. I don't want to think about their alone time. Anyway.. Tonight is our joint bachelor/bachelorette party. We couldn't get Elliot or Mia to agree no strippers so we agreed to a strippers if we were all together.

Mia and Mel kidnapped Ana about an hour ago to get her ready for the night. I can only imagine what she looks like between those two.

Walking into the living room to see my girl looking fucking hot as hell in a white lace backless dress. The way it hugs her figure and shows off her legs I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off her all night.

"You look hot as hell baby." I kiss her neck

"Let's GO!" Mia squeals as she sees everyone is accounted for. We take two cars and meet at a nice dinner and a show restaurant. We watch a man twirl around bamboo on fire. He also spits fire. That man has balls of steel.

Ana and I both agreed that Mia, Mel and Elliot had free range on planning the event as long as everyone is together and now that I'm sitting at a karaoke bar I regret it.

Elliot was the first of our group to sign up and he's singing "Westlife's Swear it Again"

"I want to know

Whoever told you I was letting go

Of the only joy that I have ever known

Girl, they're lying

Just look around

And all of the people that we used to know

Have just given up, they want to let it go

But we're still trying

So you should know this love we share was never made to die

I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I just you and I

I'm never gonna say goodbye

'cause I never want to see you cry

I swore to you my love would remain

And I swear it all over again and I"

The entire time his eyes are on Melanie and she has a goofy smile on her face. They haven't confirmed it but I do believe my brother and Ana's best friend have officially become a couple. What the fuck Grey, when did you become such a chick.

Melanie and Mia duet Sofia Karlberg's cover of Crazy in Love

"I look and stare so deep in your eyes

I touch on you more and more every time

When you leave I'm begging you not to go

Call your name two, three times in a row

Such a funny thing for me to try to explain

How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame

Yeah, cause I know I don't understand

Just how your love can do what no one else can

Got me lookin' so crazy right now

Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now

Got me lookin' so crazy right now your touch's

Got me lookin' so crazy right now

Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's

Got me hoping you save me right now

Lookin' so crazy your love's got me lookin'

Got me lookin' so crazy your love"

Ana signed us up for a duet.

"Let's give a round of applause for the next couple who is tying the night this weekend.

Mau Hoohiwahiwa from everyone here."

"Let's go baby." Her smile could solve the world peace problem. She is so beautiful.

"Summer loving had me a blast

Summer loving happened so fast

I met a girl crazy for me

Met a boy cute as can be

Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more

Did you get very far

Tell me more, tell me more

Like does he have a car

She swam by me she got a cramp

He ran by me got my suit damp

I saved her life she nearly drowned

He showed off splashing around

Summer sun something's begun but oh oh the summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more

Was it love at first sight?

Tell me more, tell me more

Did she put up a fight?"

"That was amazing baby. What song do you want to do next?" She asks as she sits on my lap and kissing me neck

"I want to surprise you too." I smirk when she growls at me.

"ANA.. It's time our turn." We turn to see Mel and Mia walking towards the stage.

"I guess I get to Ariana Grande for one song. Maybe you can bang me later." She winks as she walk away.


	20. Chapter 19

APOV

For the first time in 5 days Christian and I are finally able to spend time alone. I love both our families but jeez it was like we were sneaking around to spend alone time together so we put our foot down. Now here we are taking the Makani Kai Helicopter tour.

You can see everything and it has made Christian craving to take more flying lessons. He loved the ones he took last year but he want to take more before he buys a helicopter. What he doesn't know is that I have a customized helicopter being designed as my wedding present for him.

I am taking pictures like a mad woman so that when we get back from our honeymoon I can make scrapy books of our time.

"The tour was amazing. I can't wait to get you a helicopter of your own. Can you imagine flying around Seattle and Mt. Reiner?"

"I completely agree. I've got one last surprise for us tonight." He looks at his watch and says we need to go

We arrive at the dock and I see a 3 story mini cruise ship type boat.

"We're taking the Majestic Waikiki Sunset Dinner Cruise. You ready baby?" I nod and he grabs a bag out of the car. I look at him confused

"Just wait and see baby."

"We have for you tonight Teriyaki Chicken, Steamed Vegetables, Hawaiian Sea Salt Steamed White Rice, Fresh Fruit Wedges, Hawaiian Sweet Bread Rolls served with Butter, and Chef's selection of dessert." We thank the crew in dig into our meal.

"Come" Christian says as he makes his way up the top deck after we finish our meals. We sit on blankets and watch the sunset.

"This was a perfect day. Can we do it again later?" He nods then kisses my neck but the a boom and splash of color catches my attention. I look up and realize that a fireworks show has started.

"WOW, is this part of the experience?" He nods and we just relax while taking in all the beautiful colors.

Yesterday, Christian surprised us with Day Hike in Hawai'i Volcanoes National Park. When we were investigating things to do in Hawaii while visiting I found the day hike and dolphin swimming and I mentioned that I would love to that when we returned and I should have known my man would do anything I mention.

Mia was the only one that couldn't go because of being pregnant but she was going to have a "chic flick" marathon while we were gone. She is now 5 1/2 months pregnant with a boy and a girl. Elliot and Christian already promised to teach their son everything they know. That didn't sit well with Mia but he and Elliot just smirked at her.

When we got back to the house Mia was surrounded by chips and M&M bags. She also has a jug of chocolate milk. She looks so happy and content while watching Pretty Woman and shoving her face with M&M's. Aaron laughs and that gets Mia attention.

"Our my babies craving M&M's again? What color is it today?" She holds up the yellow one and then shows the ziplock of full of the other colors. She craves M&M's but only certain colors. She is the cutest pregnant woman I've ever seen. She look like she's stealing a basketball under her shirt.

"Ana and Mel, do you want to have a movie night with me?" She looks up at us with puppy dog eyes. I turn to Christian and he nods

"Just let me change and I'll be back." I follow Christian upstairs and we shower together while having a little fun.

"I love you baby." We both say before I slip into my Cinderella pajamas and put my hair in piggy tales. Christian looks at me and laughs

"It's girls night and you know what that means... Princess movies!" I say as I make my into the media room of the villa.

"Ana, wake up. It the day before our wedding." I blink my eyes and notice I'm laying one of the couches and the other ladies are still sleeping. He picks me up bridal style and walk us back to our room.

"In 36 hours I will no longer be a Steele." I kiss him and try to unbuckle his belt but he stops me.

"We have a full day and anticipation adds spice to our life." I huff and rub his crotch but he grabs my hand and kisses it.

"We can't baby. I want to but it's bad luck."

"Breakfast was amazing big brother. What's the plan now?" Elliot ask while wrapping his arms around Mel.

"So... What's the deal with you two?" Mel blushes and pulls me towards the bathroom

"Anastasia almost Grey, that man is amazing. We have officially became a couple but we don't want to put pressure on the word 'couple'." I nod

"You look very happy. I can't believe that if you and Elliot get married we'll be sister for real!" She pales and I realize I said it out loud

"Ummm... Ana, I love you but that is the pressure I was talking about. " I nod understanding that they've only been together 3 or 4 days.

"Now let's get our men and continue the journey of surprises today."

"I'm so excited that we're going to swim with dolphins." I squeal as we are given instructions. Mia is allowed to interact with the dolphins but only in the shallow waters so Aaron decides to stay by her side while the rest of us swim out with instructors.

"Kelo, Give kisses." The instructor says as I pucker my lips and receive a wet kiss from an adorable dolphin.

"Best moment of the day!" I rub his nose and give the dolphin one more kiss

"It's time to go son." Carrick demands as Christian has been clingy for the last hour since they've been getting ready to go to the hotel.

"See you tomorrow almost Mrs. Grey. I love you so much baby. See you in 17 hours. I'll be the one with the huge smile on his face." We kiss until we are pulled apart by our fathers. I give all the guys hugs and they make their way to the hotel but not before Christian breaks free to give me one more kiss.

"Time for a relaxing night. Ladies" My mom yells as the ladies from the spa resort come in to give us manis, pedis and relaxing massages. They tried to talk me into a facial treatment but I don't want anything to happen the night before my wedding.

After a few more hours of girl talk and movie watching I turn in, slipping in Christians side. Just his scent brings me peace. Tomorrow at 1 pm I will be Mrs. Christian Grey.

"Wakey Wakey.. It's your wedding day" My moms sweet voice pulls me from my wonderful dream of two mini Christians running in a field.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" I squeal and hug my mom


	21. Chapter 20

APOV

"Goin' to the chapel and your gonna get married

Goin' to the chapel and your gonna get married

Gee, he really loves you

And your gonna get married

Goin' to the chapel of love"

"Mia, honestly you have been singing this song for the last two hours, please stop." Grace says as she gets her hair curled. Mia has been singing The Dixie Cups: Chapel of Love

all morning and it has slowly driving us all crazy. We are all in the middle of getting our hair done and Grace finally snapped.

To: Christian Grey

From: Ana Steele

1 hour until I get to see your handsome face. Look for me, I'll be the one in white!

Love you to the moon and back.

Love, Ana soon to be Grey XX

Within a minutes I have my reply

To: Ana Steele

From: Christian Grey

Longest hour of my life. I missed waking up beside you.

Can't wait to see you and start our life together as Mr and Mrs.

I'll be the one at the end of the aisle with the massive smile on my face.

Love you to the moon and back too.

Love, Your soon to be husband! XX

"Ana" I turn to see my mom, Grace, Mel and Mia all standing with wrapped boxes.

"This is your something blue." Mia says as she hands me her box

"Wow, Mia thank you!" I hug her and she places the Tiffany blue and pearl anklet around my ankle.

"I made this for you. It's your something old" Mel hands me a box I recognize from our childhood. When I open the box I see that it's a pearl bracelet but in between each pearl has old bead from the friendship bracelet she and I made each other.

"I can't believe you did this. I will cherish this forever." I hug her while trying to keep the tears away. There is a reason we have been friends since we were in Elementary school. We think alike and appreciate the small things."I love you, Mel. You will always be my best friend. No man, nor beast shall destroy what we have created." We both laugh as I repeat our old friendship pact.

"Your great grandmother made these for your grandmother wedding. She gave them to me on my wedding day and now I get to pass them along to you and you will pass it along to your child. This is your something borrowed. I love you so much baby girl. Your father and I couldn't be more proud of you." I have 4 antique hair pins.

"I can't wait to give these to my daughter" They all look at me shocked and I just shake my head saying not yet.

"Ana dear, I know Melanie has given you something old but I wanted to pass this on to you. My mom and I both wore this on our wedding day and I wanted to give it to you." I unwrap the box and find a beautiful comb.

"Thank you so much. I'll wear it with pride and like the pins we will pass them down."

"Okay that's something old, something borrowed and something blue but.. Who was suppose to get the new?" Mia looks around panicked but my mom smiles and hand me a box.

"Christian asked me to give this to you. It's your something new." She smiles while I ripe the paper.

Inside is a pearl and Tiffany blue necklace with matching earrings.

"I remember us looking at Tiffany's last time we were in New York and I told him how much I loved these. Is it time yet? I need to marry my man." I say as I try to keep the tears at bay.

"30 minutes and counting!" Mia and Mel squeal together.

Now I'm in my dress with all my presents and the makeup artist did last minute touch ups, we are making our way towards the deck. My dad looks handsome in his black tux.

I'm so glad everyone liked the Tiffany blue color scheme because I've lived my whole life planning my Tiffany blue wedding. My mom and Grace both have a darker blue that match Carrick and my dad's tie color.

On my side there is Leila, Mia, Abby and Mel who is my maid of honor. Abby's 3 year old daughter is our flower girl while CJ is our ring bearer. He looks so adorable in his little suit being carried down the aisle by Sawyer.

On Christians side he asked Ros, Carrick, Aaron and Elliot is his best man.

He and Aaron have become extremely close since he and Mia got married and now are gonna be parents. I'm hoping that when we leave from our honeymoon we will have a little one that won't be to far behind Mia and Aaron's babies.

"You know when you were born I just couldn't take my eyes off you. I knew you would be my baby girl for life. I wanted to wrap you in bubble wrap to keep you from harm and my biggest fear was you falling in love and being broken hearted." He touches my cheeks and sighs before continuing

"I could not ask for a better man to marry my daughter. The way Christian looks at you has put every single fear I ever had about you being heartbroken to rest. The love you and he share will transcend time and I can't wait to see your love grow with a family. I could not thank God enough for blessing me with the most amazing daughter and then blessing her with the love of her life. I love you Annie." He kisses my cheeks and wipes away my tears. Mia screams for the makeup artist to fix my makeup that is now ruined but I don't care.

"I love you dad. You have always been who I compare men to. If they didn't treat me the way you treat mom, I knew the worth it. I can't thank you enough for being the father every girl should have. You have and will always be my daddy." I kiss him and we turn to see the makeup artist Beth running towards me. My dad shakes his head and laughs at how serious her face is.

"You ready baby girl?" I look to my dad and take one last breath before I nod my head.

"I am beyond ready to become Mrs. Christian Grey" I watch as each of my bridesmaids walk down the sand towards our arched alter and I feel calm come over me as I realize in just a few minutes I'll be married to my man.

Please Please Please don't trip, feet. I mentally say as I walk down the aisle for the last time as a Steele. Looking into my Christian's eyes takes my breath away. I have seen this man in every type of clothing but seeing him in his tux and knowing he's gonna be my husband soon make it all the more special. His eyes show nothing but love and adoration.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" The official says

"Her mother and I do" My dad says with so much emotion. I turn to him and hugs him hard whispering that I love him. He nods and places my hand into Christian before saying 'Welcome to the family'.

The ceremony flies by and I can hardly remember it. The moment our eyes met at the alter it seems like we were in our own bubble. No one else was around.

"This dress Mrs. Grey although the second most beautiful piece of clothing I've ever seen but I would really like take it off." My wedding dress was a sweetheart white lace and nearly backless on top and flowy at the bottom. I wanted a dress that didn't have tulle but that was also perfect for a beach wedding. For our reception I changed into a shorter lace backless knee length dress. I wanted to have more freedom to dance but also I didn't want to ruin my dress walking in the sand to much. Christian had fun removing my first dress, but before we could make love Elliot started banging on our bedroom door. Asshole..

"I love you Mrs. Grey. Thank you for making my dreams come true." Christian says as he thrust into me for the first time as a married couple.

"AWWWW, Yes Mr. Grey" We make love all night and I am thankful that he made reservations at the hotel he stayed at for his family because I know my parents would hear me moaning.

"Did you set up the decor surprise in here?" I ask him because when we left our bedroom for our reception, it was completely different then when he carried me into the room after our family left. Now there is roses and candles everywhere. Chilled champagne and strawberries. It was amazing and screamed Christian Grey heart and flowers.

"I asked the wedding planner if she could create a romantic room for us. I think she did fantastic." I nod before attacking him

2 months Later

"It's a good thing you own a jet now. I'm not sure if all this stuff would fit on a commercial flight." I laugh because we have now filled a second SUV with all the items we have purchased over the last 2 months. If I even mentioned I like something he would buy it.

While on our honeymoon GEH hit 500 and as a present to himself he purchased a second private jet but this one is more for family business instead of GEH. He only had to take half a dozen work related calls throughout our stay which made me so happy. Sometimes it's hard for him to disconnect from work but he tried his hardest and I made sure he was rewarded for the good boy he was. So far we haven't gotten pregnant but we are still enjoying trying.

"I can't wait to rejoin the mile high club on the way home." He kisses before a clearing throats stops us from getting passionate

"Sorry sir, the bags are all in the car. We are ready when you are." We nods and head towards the car away from our own piece of heaven.

"Damn girl, look how tan you got." When we weren't inside "having fun" we spent most of our time outside and I must say I look good with a tan.

"Married life looks good on you." Mel says as we sit down for lunch. I missed my girls so I invited everyone out for lunch a couple days after our return.

"Mia, have you thought of any names for the babies?" She texted me a couple times telling me how Elliot keep teasing her about teaching her son about becoming a man and she was not to happy. I had to get Christian to call Elliot to tell him to knock it off because he was causing Mia so much stress.

"We were thinking about Annabella Grace and Charles Alexander. Aaron's grandparents names are Bella and Alexander. We are using Charles for my great grandfather and Grace for my mom and the Anna part is for..." She looks at me and smile

"We want to name her Annabella for you and his grandmother. We love you both and want to name our babies after people we love." I smile and hug her tight.

" I completely understand because Christian and I want to name our children after people we love. I am honored to be included in your daughters name."

"So tell us what you guys did on your honeymoon?" Abby ask as she bites into her pizza. Mia being 7 months pregnant has been craving pizza so we all agreed.

"We hiked, snorkeled, swam with dolphins again, we found a zip lining, the best part was the 3 hour turtle snorkel sail.

"We also visited Pearl Harbor's and went on the Arizona & Missouri with Punchbowl Tour. That was heartbreaking and also eye opening experience. We spent the last few days shopping and sightseeing. It was the best 2 months of my life. Just me and my love."

Christian had a last minute meeting so Mia and I decided to go shopping for baby stuff. I thought Mia could shop for her own clothing but dear God I was exhausted when I got home.

2 Months Later

"Baby... I need you to wake up." I feel someone shaking me

"Chris, what wrongs?" My eyes finally adjust to the bedside light and I see worry on his face

"Mia's in labor." I jump out of bed and grab jeans and a sweater before throwing on some boots and running with Christian to the elevator stripping along the way.

"Careful baby." He wraps his arms around me and rubs my still flat stomach. We found out about a month ago that we were expecting a little one. We haven't told anyone because I'm only 6 weeks along and we want to enjoy it for a while.

"Let's go meet our niece and nephew. Just think in a little under 8 months this will be us." I smile at Christian. He is so excited to welcome Annabella and Charles into our family and he already has play date planned out for our child and Mia's. He is gonna be an amazing dad.

Life has been great and I can't wait for our next chapter.


	22. Chapter 21

CPOV

"Mia's in labor" I tell Ana as she slowly rises from the bed. We race to get dressed and head towards the hospital.

We walked into the family waiting room and I find my dad pacing while Elliot is bouncing his knee.

"What do we know so far?" I ask as I sit next to my brother and Mel.

They have really gotten close since the admitted their feeling in Hawaii. He was telling me that he is thinking about asking her to move in with him but is scared she'll say no. My brother is rarely ever nervous about asking a woman anything so I know he must really care for her, which is great because I've overheard Mel and Ana talk about when El and her get married she and Ana will be sister for real. They squealed so loud Taylor ran into the room. I really hope they make it because I don't think he'd find a woman that fits him more perfectly than Melanie Caris.

"Your mother and Aaron are in with her. She is just in early labor, so it gonna be awhile." My dad says and finally sits down sighing

"You know she loved the baby shower you threw her, so much so she begged me to allow her to throw you one when you guys get pregnant" I hear Melania tell Ana as we wait for word. It's been 14 hours since Mia went into labor and my mom said that was almost dilated to 10 about an hour ago but she hasn't come out yet.

"THEY'RE HERE!" My mom sings as she comes into the waiting room. Waking Ana, Leila and Mel from their sleep. We have been her all night and even though I wanted her to go home and rest she wouldn't so I had Taylor bring pillows and blankets for anyone who wanted to sleep. We make a makeshift beds with the comforters and the have neem sleeping at least 6 hours.

"How are they doing? How's Mia feeling" Dad ask as he hugs my mom

"Mia is exhausted but so in love with their babies. Both babies are doing great. Charles was born first followed by Annabella 5 minutes later. They are a carbon copy of Mia with a little bit of Aaron thrown in the mix. They're perfect." She tries to calm herself down because she was practically screaming all this.

After we spend a little over an hour with the new family Aaron notices how exhausted Mia really is so he suggested we come back tomorrow.

"Did you see how dark Annabella's hair was? She is a mini Amelia Nicole Thomas. Poor Aaron and Charles. You and El might want to have a mans weekend so those two don't drown in pink." She laughs before hugging me then leading me into the bedroom where we make love. I take extra time kissing her stomach, thanking her for blessing me with our child.

"How's my Belly" I say in my best baby voice to Annabella. We started calling her Belly as a nickname because she has the cutest belly button. Mia and Aaron on their first wedding anniversary weekend celebration, so Ana and I offered to watch 3 month old Annabella and Charles so they can have a weekend away.

"How did it go with Mia?" Ana ask coming in after having lunch with Ray.

"Aaron had to practically drag her out of the house. She kept going over the list of do's and don'ts. It's only been an hour and I've gotten 10 text messages from Mia." I shake my head chuckling.

"I can't imagine leaving our little bean for the weekend and he isn't even been born yet so I can't imagine the torture they are going through being away from both of them." She rubs her still flat stomach before taking Belly from me and covering her with kisses.

We wanted some practice for when our baby comes and my mom is on speed dial, if needed.

Ana is now 4 and a half months into her pregnancy and we just informed our families two weeks ago. We wanted to enjoy our little future family as long as possible, so we set up a family dinner at our house and announced our baby.

***FLASHBACK***

"Baby, you and Gail have outdone yourselves. The place looks amazing." I kiss her lips but our kiss is cut to short by the doorbell ringing.

The living room is decorated with pink and blue ribbon and balloons. We have a picture collage of each sonogram picture to date with a saying " Santa isn't the only one coming this December. Baby Grey, due December 22" I couldn't ask for a better Christmas present than my little miracle.

"Hey bro, thanks for the dinner invite." I lead them into our dining room just off the entry as we are keeping the living room a secret until after dinner.

I kiss my mom, Mia, Leila and Mel on the cheek before shaking my dads hand. I can't believe how big CJ has gotten he's nearly two years old now and looks acts just like Elliot and I. I always feel a little bad when we spend the day with CJ then drop him off at Leila's because he is always super hyper but he is an amazing kid. Leila has began dating Brent Reynolds. He is a chef at the Mile High Club and they met when we ate their one night. They are so similar it's creepy but she seems to be happy and that's all a brother can want for his sister. Both El and I had a heart to heart with him about hurting our sister and let's just say Leila wanted to kick our asses for almost scaring him away. We told him it was our job but she just shook her head and walked away.

"So what's for dinner, I'm starving." I smirk at Ana before Gail brings in our food.

For dinner we have mini everything.

For appetizers

Chili lime baked shrimp mini cups, pretzel bites and cut veggies with ranch

For main course we

Mini hamburgers with fries

also mini chicken and waffles

Mini cherry pie for dessert

We also have a cake for later.

Everyone eats all they can before we invite them into the living room. Ana and I walk behind everyone and just as they enter I hear my mom gasp.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone turns to us with shock and all the women start crying when I wrap my arms around Ana stomach and we join hands and make a heart shape over our precious baby with our hands.

"Baby Grey will be here for Christmas" I announce proudly as I kiss Ana's cheek

We get congratulation all around and the women steal Ana away to talk about baby stuff while my dad, Elliot and Brent join me in a glass of scotch to celebrate.

"Son, I know I don't say it enough but I am so proud of the man you have become. I know you will be an amazing father and I can't wait to see your family grow. I love you, Christian." He hugs me and I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I love you too dad. You have shown me what a true father should be. I hope I am half the dad to my son that you are to me." Squealing from Mia brings as out of our moment and we turn to see Ana's stomach exposed and everyone is rubbing her stomach like she is a genie's lamp.

"What's the annoying squealing for, Mia?" She slaps Elliot and runs to give me a hugs.

"Congrats on the baby. You and Ana are going to be amazing parents. Belly and Charlie love you so much, I'm pretty sure you gonna be their first word." We laugh and I can't wait to see my baby and mia's babies playing together.

"We have one more surprise" Ana announces the party is winding down. She comes out with the baby cake. On top is a checkerboard of blue/pink with "Is it a cupcake or a stud muffin?" written on top

"WAIT! You already know the sex?" Ana and I nod before we join hands and cut the cake open...

"A GIRL! YAY" The girls scream as we pull the pink piece of cake out and place it on the plate.

That's right we're having a mini Ana. Lord help me. It was a complete shock to both Ana and I when the doctor told us we were having a girl. Ana and I were both 100 percent sure our baby was a boy but during the ultrasound she was spread eagle on the screen and there was no question what gender she was. I can't wait to meet my little angel. Our little Caroline Grace Grey.


	23. Chapter 22

CPOV

Ana is now 8 months pregnant with our daughter. She and I are both loving her new body. Her breast are fuller and unless she turns to look at you wouldn't know she was pregnant from the back. From the front she looks like she smuggling a watermelon under her shirt.

We finally finished the nursery and the house was baby proofed by Elliot. Ray decided to take up a old past time he loved and made our baby her crib. He designed a princess carriage crib with everything from a crown cushioned back to wheels as footers. It's white with the hint of 'dusty pink' along the edges. Carla customized the canopy that covers Caroline's crib with chiffon material that has crowns and wands sewn into the material. As you can tell we went with a princess theme for our baby girls room. Above Caroline's crib is her name and a collage of Ana and I throughout her pregnancy.

The walls are the same dusty pink that her crib will be along with all white furniture. Ana found a double rocker that fits both of us perfectly. Ana's only real request was that our baby have a child safe bookshelf along one of the walls. The bookshelf is only 3 ft in height but 8 ft in length and the isn't one spot for another book left. Ana and I went to Barnes and Noble for a lot of Caroline's books but we also found some local bookstores named Secret Garden Books and Nana's books, we found some amazing books that aren't available at B&N.

We got all the Berenstain bears book collection, Corduroy, Goodnight, Moon, Guess how much I love you and many more that we both loved from our childhood. Ana even bought every Little House on the Prairie book and Secret Garden and Little Women. I think they are mostly for herself but she and our daughter can enjoy them together.

Caroline's closet is completely packed full of outfits thanks to my sister, our mother's and Mel and of course we've bought probably 50 percent of her clothing. I don't think a day has gone by that someone hasn't shown up with a bag of clothing or toy for our munchkin.

I came home last night to Ana reorganizing Caroline's nursery. She was pushing furniture around and wiping down the walls and windows. My mom says that is called nesting and it just her way of getting ready for the baby. I can't wait for her to finally be her and hold her for the first time.

It's 3 weeks before our baby is due to be born and tonight is our baby shower. Mel, Mia and Leila combined forces to plan the shower which is why it's so late in Ana's pregnancy. Ana and I walk into my parents living room to find an explosion of pink everywhere and I mean everywhere. As soon as my sisters spot us everyone scream Congratulation all at once and I immediately want to leave.

Mia runs up to us with crowns and places each other them on mine and Ana's head and pulling us into the party. There are at least 30 people here and I don't know half their names. We played games and ate but my favorite part was when Mia brought out plain white and grey onesie with different colored sharpie. I take at least a dozen for myself and get to work on my baby girls future clothes. lol

By the time I'm done with my onesie they say

Ain't No MAMA LIKE THE ONE I GOT

FUTURE CEO

I'm Cute, Mom's cute, Dad's... lucky

My daddy beats your daddy

I love my daddy

I have the best mommy and daddy

My daddies better than yours

You wish your parents were like mine

You think I'm pretty, you should see my mom

I look at Ana while she looks through my onesie creations and she just shakes her head and laughs. She says I can see hers later because she's exhausted and really wants to go home. We thank everyone for their onesies they designed and also for the gifts they donated.

Ana and I asked everyone to instead of buying us baby shower items to instead donate food and toys the shelters and orphanages. We live a privileged life and we would prefer someone else enjoy food and gifts this holiday season.

Ana and I spent a weekend last month shopping specifically for each of the children's orphanages in Seattle and New York City. We contacted them to find out exactly how many children and their Christmas gift list. When Ray and Carla left after Thanksgiving they took our private jet that was filled with the wrapped gifts and are going to delivery them for us.

Here in Seattle I asked for volunteers to dress up as Santa and delivery the gifts to each orphanage and it amazed me how many people signed up. Half of my staff signed up to volunteer for serving the needy Christmas dinner and the other half wanted to handout gifts. GEH is donating all the food needed to each shelter in Seattle while FEED and Steele Industries will donate the food in New York.

A kiss brings me out of my thoughts

"I can't wait to meet our little girl" She says rubbing her belly while leaning on my shoulder

"You have made me the happiest man in the world and I can't wait to see a mini Ana. I didn't think anything could top our first Christmas together but I was wrong this Christmas is gonna be the best yet. Thank you for loving me." I kiss her wanting to turn it more passionate but the car comes to a stop. I look up and see we are home and I know Ana is tired so I'll have to wait till morning to make love to my wife.

Christmas Day

"Still no baby Grey?" Elliot ask as we walk into my parents house to celebrate Christmas.

Ana was due 3 days ago but still no baby yet. The doctor said it was normal for babies to come later than their due date but I am eager to meet our daughter.

"No we had her but left her at home... Of course she hasn't come yet." Ana rolls her eyes before hugging my sisters and Mel. She been uncomfortable all day yesterday and all night last night so she is kind of cranky but I won't say that out loud.

"Merry Christmas everyone" My mom says as she comes into the living room hugging Ana and I.

Ray, Carla, Daniel and his new girlfriend Felicity are chatting it up with Ana while I chat with my parents. I can't believe over 2 years ago I hated Daniel Steele but now he and I are quite close and we even chat every other week. Ana's parents are thinking of moving her to be close to Caroline, while Daniel was thinking of selling his company and also moving to Rome and just taking a break. His company is worth 15 billion so it's no like he'd need the money but he and I are cut from the same cloth work wise and I think after a while he will miss his company.

"Mom, this food is better than last year." Elliot mutters while shoving his face full of turkey and dressing. Sometimes I don't know where he learn to talk with his mouth full but it never fails to happen when we eat.

"Thank you son but please close your mouth while you're eating. How is everyone else?" Grace is the most caring mother and I know that I was lucky enough to be loved by her.

"The turkey is moist and ..." I stop when I feel water splash on my leg. I look up to see who dropped a glass but it's Ana face that stops me cold. She is frozen in place while holding her stomach.

"Baby... Are you okay?" I ask because I am now scared to fucking death

"I.. I think my water just broke." She turns to me with tears in her eyes and I just nod while jumping up so fast the chair falls.

"Ok... What do we do?"

"Christian dear calm down. Elliot go get Taylor and tell him it go time. We also need someone to go to their house for the hospital bag. Let's get you cleaned up and change you into the pajamas you wore this morning." My mom takes control and her and Carla guide Ana towards the bathroom. I rake my hands through my hair and try to calm down.

"Son, you need to breath and calm down." My dad and Ray are standing next to me and I finally get myself calm.

"I need Ana." I run towards the bathroom and see my girl coming out in her candy cane pajamas and I grab her and kiss her lips.

"Let's go have our baby" She nods with tears in her eyes and we follow our parents out the door.

"We'll meet you there" Mel says as she runs to get her keys

"I need to push. I need her out of me NOW.." Ana screams as she breathes through a contraction. We arrived at the hospital around 1:30 and it's now 10:30.

"Mrs. Grey, I'm gonna check to see how far dilated your are." Ana nods and turns to me

"I love you Christian and I know I'll love Caroline but I will never let you touch me again." I laugh but try to cover it as a cough but her glare tells me I didn't do well enough.

"Wow.. Okay, Mrs. Grey, you are dilated to 10 and the next contractions I need you to push, okay?"

"Okay." Oh shit this is really happening. Our baby is about to be born.

"One last push and your little girl will be out" Ana scream and pushes with all her might

"AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

"Baby Grey is out" The doctor says proudly and then the most beautiful sound in the world echoes through the room.

"That's our baby" I say as I kiss Ana and we listen to our little Caroline Grace Grey scream her heart out.

"She has your lungs" I tell her as our baby is laid on her mother's chest swaddles like a burrito

"She is all you, Ana. The only thing of mine is her nose. She's gorgeous just like her mother." I kiss both my girls

"Thank you, Ana." I play with our angels tiny toes.

"Have you chosen a name?" DR. Mitchell ask

"Caroline Grace Grey"

"Okay, Ms. Caroline Grace Grey born December 25 at 11:30 pm weighing in at 6 lb even and 20 inches." The doctor tell us our daughters stats.

"Our Christmas miracle. Merry Christmas baby girl." I sit next to Ana on her bed as we just stare at our little miracle.

After about an hour Ana is moved into a family room and our families finally get to see us. The only ones that Ana wanted in the room before were our parents. She wanted to celebrate our new family alone for a little while longer.

"If we could have everyone but Mel and Elliot give us a minute, please?" I ask and everyone kissed Ana then Caroline before exiting. Mel and El look at us with curious faces.

"Melanie Caris, you have been my best friend for most of my life. I have never and will never find a better friend or sister like you. It would be a great honor if you would accept the position of Godmother to our daughter?" By the end of Ana's speech both her and Mel have tears streaming down their faces.

"I would love to be her godmother. I will protect her with my life. Also, ditto on the lovey dovey stuff." Ana laughs and hugs Mel. They stay that way while Ana whispers into her ear and mel nods.

"El, You know I couldn't ask for a better partner in crime. You have and will always be my best friend. I would be honor of you would be our daughter godfather?" He pulls me into a hug and say of "course."

Our families left a couple hours ago and so I'm sitting her rocking my grey eyed angel while her mommy sleeps. I know babies eyes can change color but I really hope she keeps her grey eyes.

"I love you and your mommy so much. I will always love and protect you for the rest of my life." I kiss my sleeping angel and just enjoy being with my little family.


	24. Chapter 23

CPOV

1 year later

"I can't believe my bubble bee is already a year old." Ana says as she get Carrie (our nickname for Caroline) ready for Christmas dinner at my parents house. We had her birthday party last Sunday instead of on Christmas day. We wanted to have a day just for her. It's been the best year of my life just watching our daughter grow up.

*Flashback* 1st year of life

"Holy shit.. I mean shot. ANA, what are we feeding her?" I ask as I try my hardest not to puke my guts at the diaper full of sticky greenish black poop and smells even worse.

"Just breast milk. The doctor said to expect this within the first few bowel movements." She is trying really hard not to laugh at me. I offered to be the diaper changer Carrie first week since Ana did all the hard work delivering our angel. I was not aware it would be this bad though.

"Did you see her smiling at me? Look, Ana?" I says as Carrie smiles at me again.

She has grown so much over the last 3 months. She can hold her rattle, smile and raises her head. I don't know how we survived with our angel. She makes us complete.

"Oh really, well what did you say back?" I hear Ana talking to Caroline who in return babbles back to her mother. I have walked in to her and Ana having conversations since she started cooking. Carrie is now 6 months old and Now that she has more control over her head we have made play dates with Annabella and Charlie who are now a 13 months old. They are amazing little mini Mia's when it comes to getting what they want. Charlie is starting to look a lot like his dad except the dark hair but Belly is all Mia. Aaron and I agreed to take shooting classes when our girls get older.

"Is your momma talk your ears off again, Carrie?" I walk in and she instantly looks at me with a bright smile. She loves her momma but she is 100 percent a daddies girl. I was so happy when she kept her beautiful grey eyes. She is a roll on her belly queen. I was lucky enough to be there when she did it for the first time.

"Are you gonna crawl to momma or daddy? Come her baby girl?" Carrie is now 8 months old and she always crawls to Ana but now I really want her to come to me first.

"That right come to daddy.." She crawls to me and I pick her up while she claps her hands.

"Christian, I pretty sure she said da." Ana calls me from her office. She takes Carrie to Operation Hope every now and again. She placed Abby in a hire level so that when Carrie was born she wouldn't be needed at the shelter as much. Now Mia, Leila and Ana spend most of their days together at our house on the Sound. CJ loves being the oldest and he makes sure the babies 'listen'.

"I'm coming over now. I don't want to miss her saying her first word." I grab my jacket and head towards my car, Taylor in tow.

"Can you say mama or dada? Come on baby girl, I know you can say. Momma or Dada."

"Da da da da" She says through her babbles

"That's right baby girl. Say dada for the camera." I'm standing at her office door watching my two favorite girls talk. As soon as Carrie see me she smiles and says 'dada'.

"Yes, I'm dada. I'm so proud of you." I say as I walk to pick her up.

"How are my girls today?" I kiss Ana and sit on her couch.

"Happy Birthday!" We all quielty yell at Caroline as Ana brings out her birthday cake.

The main cake has 'Super Why' character Princess Pea while her smash cake is just plain vanilla cake with light frosting.

"Make sure you get tons of pictures, please." Ana ask our photographer

Carrie has cake all over herself and the table. Ana waves me over so we can get a picture and as soon as we get close enough we both have cake all over our cheeks.

"That's my niece" Elliot laughs

**END FLASHBACK*

"Are you ready to go see GG and papa?"

"ma ma ma ma ma ma" My perfect angel says as she gets excited hearing her mother's voice.

"Yes, baby girl that's your mama. Let's go celebrate your first Christmas." She claps her hand.

She is dressed in a beautiful a red tulle and white snowflake dress with white shoes. We are also bringing a white top the say "Too cute for the naughty list"and white and red striped leggings. She is gonna wear a green and red bow all day well unless she pulls it off.

Where's that grandbaby of mine?" Carla says as she comes out of my parents house.

Carrie babbles away excited to see her grams. Carla takes her from me and walks back inside where I hear my mom and sisters squeal in delight of Carrie's arrival.

"Sometimes I think they wouldn't notice if we just left." Ana laughs as I steal a moment alone with my love.

"Come on love birds, let's open presents." Elliot always ruining our moments.

"El, stop it we just got back from our honeymoon. How would you feel if they always interrupted us?" That's right Mel and Elliot got married last month. They surprises us all by eloping on a trip to Vegas. Grace and Frank( Mel's dad ) were both upset but Mel and Elliot agreed to have party after the New Year.

" Mel, I still can't believe you married that." I joke but Elliot smacks my head and we start getting into only to be stopped by mom dad hollering.

"Now, where's my birthday girl?" We go in search of my daughter and find all the children sitting on the couch while all the women are taking pictures.

"DA dadadada" My baby says holding her hands out for me to come rescue her.

"What are these crazy women doing baby girl?" I kiss her

"Merry Christmas, We're PREGNANT!" I look around and see our parents looking shocked as they don't know who made the announcement since all the girls screamed it at one time.

"Are you guys ready to have a few more grandchildren running around?" Mia ask

"Mia. Are you pregnant with twins again?"

"Nope, just one this time."

"Okay. Who else?"

"Mel and I are both about 7 weeks." My mom has tears streaming down her face then she turns to look at Leila who shakes her head but then laughs.

"Yep, I'm the furthest along at 14 weeks. This time next year you will have 4 new grandbabies." She squeals and hugs my mom.

"We are gonna have to buy another house just to house all the babies." My mom laughs and hugs my dad

My life used to be nothing but work, now my life revolves around my wife, my baby girl and our soon to be baby.

The End!

Thank you guys for reading :-)


	25. Epilogue

5 years later

CPOV

"We want Mickey, we want Mickey, we want Mickey." I don't know why I let Ana talk me into buying a couple of buses and going on a 2 month road trip with our families. We bought 2 tour buses and remodeled them. In our tour bus it's me, Ana and our 3 children along with Mia, Aaron and her 3 children. In the other bus it's Elliot, Mel and their 2 kids along with Leila, Cj and Leila's boyfriend Brent and their son Braxton. Our parents have flown in to meet us at specific locations but my dad was working on a big case so they could take the whole time off. We hired people to drive our bus since none of us felt comfortable driving a big bus. We also purchased a smaller bus for security. We brought along Taylor, Gail and Taylor's daughter Sophie as well as Sawyer and Prescott who is the children's CPO.

We've been to see all the landmarks on the way to Orlando. We stopped at Yosemite's, Yellowstone National Park, Hoover Damn, Mt. Rushmore and many more. We are spending two weeks at Disney and then heading towards Key West.

Ana and I now have 3 children and one on the way. We have 6 year old Caroline, 4 year old Teddy and 2 year old Phoebe and Ana is 14 weeks pregnant with baby number 4.

Mia and Aaron have 7 year old twins Annabella and Charles and 4 year old Gracie. The are thinking about adopting a child since Mia has complications during her delivery of Gracie.

Mel and Elliot have 4 year old Mallory and 2 year old Elliot Jr and she is also pregnant with baby number 3. I swear her and Ana plan out when to get pregnant.

Leila and Brent are still together. CJ is now 9 and loves being a big brother to 4 year old brother Braxton. Leila and Brent have been together for 7 years now and are loving their little family.

"We're HERE!" Caroline squeals as we see the Walt Disney World sign up ahead. I wanted to rent a house near Disney but Ana insisted on staying at the Disney Boardwalk Villas. We rented 2 bedroom Villas for each couple. My parents and Ray agreed to share a Villa. I'm sure my mom will be at one of ours often because when dad and Ray get together all they talk about is fishing, golfing or baseball. If you watch closely you can see the moment my mom's eyes gloss over from boredom.

Once a month all us guys go on a weekend away. We've been fishing more times than I can count but it's amazing spending quality time with my family.

"Yes, baby doll we are finally here. What should we do first?" Carrie and Phoebe both squeal princesses and teddy wants to see Buzz Lightyear. We finally check into rooms and even though Ana and I want to pass out the kids screaming about going to the parks get us both excited. This will be the first time all our kids except Taylor's daughter Sophie has been to Disney. Ana has tons of specific plans for the kids to do and I'm hoping it will work out for her because she took a long time planning this vacation.

"Okay, it's almost time for dinner, who wants to get turned into a princess or pirate?" He hollers over all the kids chatter. We've been here almost 2 weeks and tonight we are eating at Cinderella's Castle but that's a surprise the kids don't know about.

"I dddddddddooooooooooooo'

"Meeeee tooooooo"

"Don't forget about meeee, aunt Ana"

"Can adults become princess too?" Mia ask since all the kids have all agreed to be transformed into either a princess or pirate.

"Yep, you can have your pick of princess. I'm asking for Belle." All the ladies giggle and chat about which princess they will become. Leila wants to be Jasmine, Mia wants to be Snow White and Mel is gonna be Cinderella. Between our kids we have an Aurora, Ariel, Cinderella, Tiana, and Snow White.

We split up into groups and the ladies along with Sawyer head towards Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique while we head towards The Pirates League. It takes a good 2 hours for all of us to get done with our makeovers during this time Ana is sending me pictures of each of our girls becoming princesses.

"Let's go get our ladies" Elliot smack my back once we're all done.

"Christ.. You look like a clown from hell." He smirks and we walk towards our ladies in waiting.

10 years later

"Caroline Grey" My baby girl's name is called as she ascends the steps to receive her High School diploma a year early. She is like her mother in so many ways. Instead of partying or staying out late she preferred to study and hang with her family. She also followed her mother's footsteps and was accepted into Yale University.

"WWWWOOOOOO, that's my baby!" Ana squeals as the rest of us clap our hands celebrating our baby girl.

Annabella and Charles are also graduating High School today and after what seems likes hours their names are also announced and we again hoot and holler celebrating our love ones accomplishment.

"Those are my babies!" Mia squeals just like Ana did earlier. I shake my head at all the women in my life. My poor Teddy Bear has been covered in glitter more times than I can count. His three sister love to torture him but he love and protect them fiercely.

"Thank you for giving me this life, Ana."

I turn and watch all the kids running towards the graduates and I thank the lord above that Mia went to New York and meet Ana by accident. Life would be miserable without her and my kids.

Thank you all for reading this story.


End file.
